Steamy Summer Fun
by IamSlytherin
Summary: AU/OOC Harry and Hermione spend the summer before 7th year at the Burrow (war ended). Molly has her heart set on them getting back with Ron and Ginny. But while the summer gets hot and steamy with new romances, Molly will be in for a shock. warn slash/mprg HP/CW, HG/GW, GW/DM
1. summer housing

Harry was happy for once to be headed home that summer. It probably had to do with the fact he was not headed to his old home. He no longer had to spend summers with his relatives at Privet drive. The war was over, Voldemort was dead, and Harry was free from the risks. The only free death eaters were spies like Lucius and Severus. Lucius and his son had helped Harry in the end when they were outed after the department of mysteries a year before. Harry wished he was going home with Remus but Remus was in the hospital. He was assured Remus would be home by his birthday and they could be a family. For now Harry would spend the summer with the Weasleys. Hermione was coming as well.

Molly was always happy to have guests and especially happy to have Harry. She had tried every summer but only got him for a few weeks before. She still had it in her mind that Harry would end up with Ginny and that Ron and Hermione would get back together.

Harry was surprised when they arrived. "Charlie?"

Charlie turned. "Hey Harry."

"I thought you returned to Romania."

"I decided to join the vet program at the ministry."

Molly smiled. "Happy to have him back under my roof."

Harry laughed at Charlie's look. "Bit old?"

Charlie shrugged. "Just till I find a place."

Molly shook him off. "It's so nice to have almost all of you home."

Ron groaned. "Even Percy."

Hermione was surprised. "Really?"

Charlie nodded. "Came to his senses after the last battle."

Ron agreed. "Though he lives in town."

The final battle took place in Hogsmeade in the spring time. 20 town's people, 3 aurors, Hestia and Diggle were killed on their side. Fortunately since the battle was in town, only a handful of older students had been involved. Theo and Daphne had been arrested as the only Slytherins involved for that age. Three older students had died in battle and a few had been seriously injured. Remus had been in a coma for the first month. Percy had come with the ministry and had fought alongside his family. He had actually saved George when he had almost been killed. Percy had returned to his old department, international cooperation, and had a flat in town near the Burrow. He was even back together with Penny.

Hermione and Harry were not the only guests as Fleur was staying as they planned the wedding. Fleur was in Percy's old room, as Charlie was using the room he and Bill shared as kids. Hermione opted to share a room with Ginny, and allow Harry to have the twins' old room.

Harry looked around the room. "Odd to be down here."

"Talking to yourself? Not a good sign."

Harry turned to Charlie. "Just odd having a room alone."

"If you get lonely, company is only a floor away."

Harry laughed. "I have shared a room with Ron all year. His snoring is almost as bad as Seamus."

"I was thinking a floor below."

Harry blushed. "Oh."

Charlie smiled. "No need to blush."

Molly could be heard calling. "Come down for dinner."

Harry motioned. "We should…."

Charlie stopped him. "My door is always open."

Harry was still flush as he headed down stairs. He had no idea what had gotten over him. Oh he knew Charlie was gay, and Harry had recently come out to a few people, but still. Really only the twins and Ginny knew from the family. Ginny had assured him she had not wanted back together either. She had hinted she was interested in someone else and they were both happy for each other to move on. Harry had told her and the twins for different reasons. George had recently come out and had his own crush. His was on a blonde which would be more of a shock to his mother than her second son being gay. It was common enough in their world and Molly never cared, she just wanted her kids happy. And grandkids. She was busy with wedding plans right now and they hoped it would distract her for a while from them.

Molly was all about the wedding plans already as they sat down for dinner. Fleur's mother was helping from France and came often. Harry would only be here for a few weeks thankfully. But the twins were having him help at the shop so he had a way out of the house some days.

Ron groaned. "Wedding can't happen soon enough."

Arthur looked at his son. "I thought you were planning on a job in town."

Ginny agreed. "Hermione and I are."

Ron grunted. "Guess would be nice to have money for town."

Molly added. "When you graduate."

Arthur was happy. "It's nice to see you guys working."

Ron grumbled. "All but Harry."

Fred reminded him. "He is helping us out."

It was a sore point as usual with Ron, money. Harry had never asked for all he had. He would have given it up to have his parents and Sirius back. He had never touched much other than for his school supplies. He knew his vault was only his trust fund he was told. He didn't care for the money but he knew Ron thought that he was spoiled. He was angry that the twins had hired Harry and not him to work in their shop. The twins pointed out they didn't need to pay Harry and he was just helping out. They were saving to buy a second shop, in Hogsmeade they hoped. Harry of course was a silent partner which is why they didn't have to pay him. But Ron and the others didn't know that.

Before bed Charlie stopped Harry on the stairs. "The offer is always open. If your bed seems lonely."

 **AN: My second attempt. Please review and support this time. There was a huge call for it to come back. Prove I was right to.**

 **Promise some of the Steamy part of the summer is coming next chapter**


	2. summer jobs

Harry was headed into London the next day. He was going to spend some time in the shop with the twins and then visit Remus. Thanks to Lucius, Remus had been given a private room, instead of the werewolf ward. Harry only had access to his trust until he finished school, and couldn't have paid for a private room. Narcissa considered Harry family due to her cousin and extended that to Remus. Harry had a chance to know her a little, but mainly her son and husband in the last months of the war. He never thought to see them as family but could admit it was not so bad a thought.

Harry had spent the morning with the twins at their shop and had lunch. And had gone for an hour to the hospital to be with Remus. Moony was so happy to see him, only seen him once since he woke. He was considering adopting Harry even though he was almost an adult, if Harry agreed. Harry headed home but he promised to come back the next afternoon. He hoped Remus would be back sooner than later.

He was walking in the orchards when he returned when he heard. "Hot out."

Harry turned. "Nice in the orchard."

Charlie smiled. "I have other ways to cool down."

"And that is?"

"There is a pond in the next farm. Good for swimming."

"We don't have bathing suits."

Charlie laughed. "I don't think we need them."

Harry was reminded. "You can use your wand."

Charlie came closer. "Not what I had in mind."

Harry was confused. "What?"

Charlie laughed. "Skinny dipping."

Harry went very red. "It is almost dinner."

Charlie led him. "Not so soon."

The pond had been used by the family for many years. The farmer was a muggle but he knew the family and had allowed the kids to use his pond. No one came out that way even the farmer and they had privacy. He knew his siblings were still in town and they would not be bothered. He was reminded that Harry had once been dating his sister but that was no concern. His mother would have to get over the thought of them together. Ginny had guessed that Charlie was interested in Harry and had given him a slight nudge. Charlie suspected he and George were not the only gay siblings in the family. But he didn't want to think about his sister and her love life. He had Harry to himself and planned to enjoy it.

Harry looked at the pond when they arrived and he felt extremely hot. And it had nothing to do with the amazing weather that day. He watched as Charlie stripped from his shirt and shoes, and down to his boxers. Harry could admit he couldn't take his eyes from the man.

Charlie smiled. "Not going to make me swim alone."

Harry blushed. "I…"

Charlie grabbed his wand. "Maybe trunks."

Harry nodded. "Okay."

Charlie came to his side when Harry took off his shirt. "This time."

Harry flushed as Charlie began unbuckling his pants. "This time?"

Charlie pushed Harry's pants off and whispered. "We have all summer."

Harry was really hot. "I guess."

Charlie's hands went to his boxers. "Are you sure about these?"

Harry felt Charlie's hand along his cock, outside the boxers. "Yes."

Charlie pulled back and used a spell for trunks. "The water is nice."

Harry followed him to the shore. "I guess."

Charlie splashed him. "You can't tell from there."

Harry walked into the water and he could admit that it was nice in the hot weather. It certainly was not as cold as the Black lake at school. Harry went to his waist and a bit deeper. He had no idea why he was so nervous but the older man had his eyes all over Harry. Harry flushed as he looked at Charlie. Charlie may have been in trunks too, but Harry couldn't keep his eyes from the bare chest. He tried to tell himself he had seen plenty. He had been in the team showers and dorm rooms for how many years now. But he had certainly never felt like this before.

Charlie saw his look. "Enjoying it aren't you?"

"The water is nice."

"Not what I was referring to."

"What?"

Charlie took his hand. "The view."

Harry felt his hand put on Charlie's chest. "I…."

Charlie's hand went to one of Harry's nipples. "I am too."

Harry pulled his hand back but found himself drawn in. "People could see."

Charlie's hand continued massaging Harry's chest. "We're alone."

Harry fought a moan as he hardened in his boxers. "Someone could come."

Charlie whispered in his ear. "Come to my room tonight little lion."

Harry was shocked. "I don't know."

"I promise you will enjoy."

Harry moaned as Charlie's hand had gone between his legs. "I…."

Charlie squeezed gently. "I promise you won't regret it."

Harry and Charlie headed back to shore and dried off but Harry was still flush. He couldn't deny his body was crying out for the man to touch him. He was a bit hard in his boxers just from the small contact he had with Charlie before. He couldn't deny how good it had felt. And part of him wished that Charlie had not stopped. He blushed at the proposition Charlie had made again to him. But he was very nervous.

Charlie knew and as they headed back he whispered. "Nothing to be nervous about. I am just offering a fun lesson, I am a good teacher."

* * *

Hermione and Ginny were heading back home from an afternoon in town. Like Harry, Hermione hadn't really needed to work but she decided to work. She would be spending most of the summer there. Her parents were considering buying a practice in France and remaining down there. Ginny was not a senior, but the rules were softening. Sixth years would be allowed in Hogsmeade every weekend, until dinner time. Seniors could leave campus any time they didn't have class, meaning until curfew during the week and weekends. Ginny wanted to have some money to spend when she could go into town. She and Hermione also knew it would get them out of wedding plans. Harry was the only one who liked Fleur that much. Ron's crush had ended on her and he found her to be as annoying as many of the others did.

The girls were happy as they walked back. They had managed to get a job working for the little grocery store in town. There were not too many businesses in town and the job was a descent one. They would both be starting the next day and working almost full time.

Ginny smiled. "Shouldn't be too bad."

Hermione agreed. "Pay is good as well."

"Be nice to actually enjoy town a bit more."

Hermione saw Ron headed their way. "He looks happy."

Ginny groaned. "Too late to avoid him?"

Hermione groaned. "Unfortunately."

Ron caught up. "How did you two do?"

Ginny smiled. "Got jobs at the corner store."

Hermione agreed. "We start tomorrow."

"Should we take it that you didn't do well?"

Ron was stewing. "I got a job working for Old Mr. Hobbes."

Hermione wondered. "Is that bad?"

Ginny explained. "He is kind of the creepy old…."

"Lecher." Ron spat. "I saw the way he is looking."

Hermione asked. "What does he want you to do?"

Ron grunted. "Chores for him. I start weeding tomorrow."

Ginny shrugged. "It's a job."

"I doubt that is all he wants me to bend over for."

Ginny shared a look with Hermione as he stocked off. The man was creepy and he looked but Ginny doubted he would act on it. Charlie had done yard work for him in the past. Ron was good about his brother being gay, but it still made him uncomfortable or sick. He was never a boy who had considered experimenting in the alcoves. He always went uncomfortable even when they walked that way in the halls.

Molly was happy when she heard they had found jobs. She reminded Ron that those were only rumors. It would be good for the kids to make some money and get some experience. Hermione had law school in mind, but she didn't think her son had any career plans yet.

Later Hermione was reading when Ginny came in. "Where were you?"

Ginny noticed she hadn't looked up. "Cooling down in the shower."

Hermione looked up a bit. "The heat is bad."

Ginny opened a drawer for panties. "I should show you the pond."

"The pond?"

"The farmer down the road has a pond we swim in often."

Hermione's eyes watched the girl as she took out the panties. "May be nice."

Ginny could tell Hermione was watching her and she took her time sliding the underwear up her long legs. Her towel dropped a bit, revealing just the slightest bit of her breast, before she turned her back to Hermione. She showed her bare back as she slid her night shirt over her head. Though she couldn't see Hermione anymore, she knew the other girl was watching her. And she had every intention of Hermione seeing more.

Ginny started doing her hair. "You should try."

Hermione looked at her book. "I did earlier."

Ginny picked up some cream and sat on her bed. "Enjoying the view?"

Hermione flushed. "I…."

Ginny rubbed her legs with the cream. "The door is locked."

Hermione buried her head in the book. "It is late."

Ginny finished her legs and crawled into bed. "I will show you the pond tomorrow."

Hermione watched the other girl and she put the book away as they shut off the lights. She tried to tell herself that she hadn't been looking. She had shared a room with girls for the past six years now. But she could admit she couldn't take her eyes off of Ginny when she was in the towel. She felt a bit hot like she had never felt with Ron or with Viktor when they were flirting either. She had no idea what had gotten over her.

Ginny turned off the light but whispered. "Sweet Dreams."

 **AN: As long as you continue to SUPPORT AND REVIEW the steamy fun will continue.**


	3. first lesson

Harry had headed up for his bedroom for the night. He had his mind on Charlie but he was too nervous to go downstairs. He couldn't deny he had been looking when they were in the water. Or that he had grown quite hard from the attention the older man had given him. But he was new to this and he couldn't get over his nerves so quickly. He was also reminded they were at the Burrow and Molly was snoopy at best. Molly had made no secret she wanted him back with Ginny, and Hermione with Ron. He knew though that she would be disappointed in both.

Charlie had his doubts Harry would come and decided to come to him instead. He would never force Harry but he knew Harry was just nervous. The way Harry had responded to him when swimming, the attraction was definitely mutual between the two of them.

He slid into Harry's room quietly when he was alone. "Awake?"

Harry turned. "Yes."

"I was hoping you'd come down."

Harry blushed. "I…."

Charlie drew him up and out of bed. "Nothing to feel so nervous about."

Harry was so red. "I have never…."

Charlie smiled. "Just a first lesson."

"First lesson?"

Charlie drew the blankets back. "We wouldn't want to rush you."

"I still don't…"

Charlie leaned down and pulled Harry half up out of bed and into a long drawn out kiss. His teeth sunk into Harry's bottom lip coaxing his mouth open and his tongue slid into the luscious mouth. He held Harry against his chest by one arm and hand at the back of his neck with the other. As Harry relaxed in his arms, and with a bit of encouragement from Charlie, his tongue explored Charlie's, Charlie didn't worry.

Harry could admit he moaned when Charlie pulled back from the kiss. His head was spinning from the kiss, nothing like anything he had shared with anyone before. He never found any pleasure in kissing the two women he had, and his experimenting in alcoves had not come close.

Charlie whispered. "I will leave if you want."

Harry found his voice. "No."

Charlie warded the door. "We wouldn't want company."

Harry shook his head. "No."

Charlie smiled as he pushed Harry back against the pillows. "Ready for your fist lesson?"

Harry moaned as Charlie was half over him and the body was causing serious friction. "Merlin, yes."

Charlie smiled. "Good."

Charlie lowered his mouth but not to Harry's, but to his lovely earlobe. He heard a hiss under him as he sunk his teeth into the tender flesh there. He started his attack down the fine neck, both with his tongue and at times his teeth. He smiled inwardly as he turned Harry into a snake, as he elicited hisses as his teeth grazed the delicate flesh of Harry's neck. As his mouth crossed the base of Harry's neck and continued a methodical attack up the other side of his neck, his hands had begun on the buttons. He wouldn't go below the belt tonight, but the shirt had to go.

Harry was so lost in the mouth now nibbling on his other ear, he barely noticed his shirt undone until he felt hands on his bare skin. Charlie started kissing down his chest and for a moment sucked Harry's nipple into his mouth, but he got a real hiss when he sunk his teeth and pulled. Harry was growing so hard and hot, he was panting as Charlie continued the attack on the other nipple.

Harry was panting as Charlie's tongue came to his belly button. "Merlin."

Charlie dipped his tongue in and out. "You like."

Harry was practically sobbing. "Yes."

"You are going to come to my bed tomorrow and show me what you learned?"

"Yes. Please yes."

Charlie came up and pulled Harry into a kiss. "You show me you are a good student and we can move to the second lesson."

Harry's body was anxiously crying out, and while Charlie was just as hard, he would not sink into Harry tonight. Harry was definitely not ready just yet. But as he pulled Harry into another devouring kiss, he rubbed his body, and more importantly his cock, along Harry's. Even with their boxers between, the friction was enough, to make them both cum hard. Charlie smiled as he lay down next to Harry.

Harry was recovering and felt Charlie's hand at the top of his boxers. "I…"

Charlie shushed him. "Not this lesson."

Harry was flush. "I…."

Charlie cleaned them both with his wand and whispered in his ear. "I will expect you in my room tomorrow night."

With that Charlie took don the wards and left the room. He had no doubt that Harry would come to his room this time. It took everything in him to walk out and not sink into Harry right now. He may have, as Harry had been so lost, but he would have regretted it. Harry had never been with anyone before. Oh the little lion would soon be ready but not on the first lesson or two. He was anxious to see what kind of student Harry was.

Harry felt warm all over when he was alone in the room. "Merlin."

* * *

Hermione and Ginny headed into town for work the next morning. Ron walked into town with them but he looked like he wanted to flee. Ginny reminded him the old lecher just would look. Charlie had worked for him in the past. Charlie joked that he got tipped if he worked without his shirt on. The girls left him at the man's house, laughing, knowing he was at no risk. Ron may be accepting, but he was definitely jumpy. His worst nightmare, beyond spiders in his bed, seemed to be of being pulled into an alcove by someone. He had not faced that yet.

Ginny planned on keeping her promise on the way home. Hermione noticed the direction they took after work. It had been a good day and they both enjoyed working in the small shop. But it was hot out and Ginny had spoken about the lake.

Ginny showed her the pond. "See, perfect."

Hermione reminded her. "We are clothed."

Ginny shrugged. "Under wear and bra are a natural bikini."

Hermione blushed. "They will get wet."

Ginny laughed. "You are of age."

Hermione forgot. "I guess."

Ginny was undoing her shirt. "My brothers have enjoyed this outing with, friends, in the past."

Hermione understood the meaning. "What if…."

Ginny took off her pants. "I believe Charlie showed Harry yesterday."

With that Ginny went into the water and left Hermione on the shore. Hermione caught the meaning of what Ginny had said. She had her suspicions that her best friend was gay. And Charlie made no secret at all that he was. She wasn't sure how Ginny would know. She was reminded though that Ginny had always been very close to Charlie. Charlie would also consider the fact that Ginny once dated Harry.

Ginny had no idea how far her brother had gone but he had admitted to a cool swim the day before. Ginny had assured him again she was fine. He had made a comment that hinted that he knew she had her own crush. And had promised he was not making a trip to the lake today.

Hermione slowly stripped to her bra and panties and went into the water. "I guess it's nice."

Ginny smiled. "Only downside, the fabric sticks."

Hermione agreed. "Not like a bathing suit."

Ginny shrugged. "Didn't want to go all the way home."

Hermione motioned. "I could get my wand."

Ginny shook her head. "No need."

Hermione was confused when Ginny reached behind Hermione's back. "What?"

Ginny unclasped her bra and reached to push the straps down. "Really no need for this."

Hermione went pink as her bra was thrown back to shore, and Ginny's soon followed. She had never even considered being with a girl before. Unlike Harry she was not out of the closet and she hadn't really thought or realized she was in it for that matter. She knew girls experimented in the alcoves as well. They were not as common, males could have babies, female couples needed magical invitro. She never knew Ginny to visit.

Ginny put a hand on Hermione's breast and squeezed. "They are even more beautiful then I though."

Hermione tried to hide a moan. "Gin."

Ginny took one of Hermione's hands and put it on her breast. "I saw you looking last night."

Hermione didn't move her hand. "You were in the middle of the room."

Ginny took both hands and caressed her nipples. "You enjoyed seeing my bare skin."

Hermione moaned softly. "Yes."

Ginny moved closer. "And you are enjoying this."

Hermione's response was cut off as Ginny took one hand from her breasts and pulled Hermione down into a kiss. Hermione's lips parted without any prompting, to allow the tongue to slide into her mouth. Ginny's hands remained massaging her breasts as they kissed there in the water. They eventually came up for air and Hermione was almost reluctant to head back to shore. Hermione used her wand to dry them before dressing.

Ginny pulled Hermione in and again massaged her breast. "Your bed or mine tonight?"

 **AN: Your continued support and Reviews, mean the story continues.**

 **More fun to come. And in a house full of people, a few Weasleys are soon to get a real shock.**


	4. someone caught

Harry had left even before breakfast the next morning. Fred and George were a bit surprised as they weren't even open when Harry came up. He had brought them some food from the Cauldron so they couldn't complain. They wondered though and had a feeling it was more than the wedding plans. Harry blushing when they asked confirmed that for them. They didn't push for now but Harry had no doubt that wouldn't last. He stayed later than usual and headed for the hospital at dinner time instead. He made the excuse he thought to bring his godfather a good dinner for once. Remus could have reminded him he got good food in the private ward but he held his tongue. He was happy for the company. Severus had been coming as well as Moody and Tonks. Harry groaned when he was reminded that Narcissa invited them to stay when Remus was out.

Harry headed back to the Burrow later that evening. He wasn't sure what he and Remus would do when he was out. He didn't see living in Grimmauld full time, memories, but he did have other homes. Molly only had one son who wouldn't mind living with the Malfoys.

Molly saw him when he came in. "Where have you been all day?"

Arthur reminded her. "Even if not seventeen, he is a grown man."

Molly apologized. "Sorry, I am just not used to anyone beating me up in the morning."

Harry was quick. "The twins were expecting a busy day in the store."

Molly motioned. "I can heat up some food."

Harry assured her. "I had dinner with Moony."

"I am sure he was happy for the company."

Arthur asked. "How is he?"

"Hoping to be home in a few weeks."

"You will be missed around here." Molly told him.

Harry hugged her and reminded her that he was not going to up and disappear. He loved the couple as much as their sons. Molly was the closest thing to a mum he had. He and Remus would not live there when his godfather was released. Malfoy manor would make more sense, there was more space and privacy, but he doubted it. He assured Molly she would be feeding him a lot that summer and into the future as well. As long as she was willing, and made cake and chicken pies for him, he would come. Molly hugged him and assured him the door would always be open.

Harry headed up to his room and went for a shower. He could admit he wasn't certain about tonight and was one reason he had been away all day. But when he knew almost everyone else was asleep, he slipped from his room, and headed down to Charlie's room.

Charlie pulled him into the room and went to ward the door. "Happy you came."

Harry felt his hands on Harry's buttons. "Save you a trip."

Charlie led Harry back towards his bed. "Are you going to be a good boy?"

Harry was confused as he felt his shirt removed but when prompted did the same to Charlie. "Good?"

Charlie whispered into his ear. "You were to show me you were a good student."

Harry was lowered on the bed. "For my next lesson."

Charlie nodded. "And believe me, you will want this one."

Charlie pulled Harry into a hungry demanding kiss. Harry didn't need any prompting to open his lips so Charlie could explore, but Harry found Charlie pull back and lay back. Harry was a bit uncertain but he did his best to remember. His mouth went to Charlie's ear and he smiled inward at the deep hiss when he sunk his teeth into the lobe. He tugged on it for a moment before he started a methodical attack down Charlie's neck and down his chest. He was pretty gentle, but Charlie's nipples got the same treatment as his earlobes. Harry could admit he was growing excited hearing Charlie's breath catch, and as his tongue went to Charlie's belly button, he could see Charlie was as well.

Charlie stopped Harry, and rolled Harry over so he was on his back. "It seems you are a good student."

Harry smiled. "Good teacher."

Charlie's hands went to Harry's boxers. "You have learned lesson two."

Harry lifted his hips and allowed him to take his boxers off but said. "I…."

Charlie's hand took Harry's cock. "Lesson three."

Any comment was cut off by a panting moan as Charlie's hand added pressure to his cock. Harry couldn't catch her breath as the hand continued caressing his cock. Charlie smiled as he taunted Harry, loosening the pressure when Harry's hips reached up to meet it, and then tightened again. His other hand began playing with Harry's balls, as Harry clutched at the sheets under him. Charlie's mouth took Harry's cock in, his tongue taking long strokes of the fine shaft, further and further down, as he continued to play with Harry's balls. Harry groaned as he cummed hard, his entire head spinning from it. Charlie cleaned Harry off and came up, pulling Harry into a passionate kiss, Harry's cum on his lips.

Charlie stopped Harry when he went to leave. "No."

Harry found himself wrapped in the older man. "Your mum…"

"You will be spending the night here."

Harry couldn't have argued if he tried and could admit he didn't want to leave the bed. Charlie held him close and whispered Harry would be up early for a new reason tomorrow. If Harry wanted his third lesson, he would have to show Charlie what he had learned tonight. Harry had been worried about that final step but he was practically begging for it now. As he drifted off to sleep in Charlie's arms, he was anxious.

They were woken in the morning from a voice from the hall. "What is happening here?"

* * *

Ginny and Hermione were both a little flush when they got back from the lake. Molly was distracted cooking dinner for them. Hermione wondered if the woman had any idea what at least two of her children were up to in their rooms. She had Fleur living there as she didn't want Bill and his fiancé living together before they were married. Hermione wondered what

Hermione was getting ready for bed when Ginny came in from the bathroom. Ginny saw Hermione was only in her panties and was about to put on her night shirt. Closing the door and using the magic locks, Ginny moved and stopped Hermione.

She kissed Hermione's shoulder. "That isn't needed."

Hermione blushed as she felt Ginny's towel drop. "Gin."

Ginny's hands went to her panties. "Or these."

Hermione felt them slide down her legs, moaning as Ginny sucked on her ear. "Gin…."

Ginny pulled back. "Do you want me to stop?"

"I…"

Ginny caressed her breasts. "You wanted it earlier."

"Yes."

Ginny smiled. "Lay down."

Hermione lay down on Ginny's bed and watched as the red head came her way. She had never felt like this about a girl before. Ginny was making her warm all over, and she had no idea how. Ginny could tell and she was taking great pleasure. Her hands started at Hermione's toes and made a slow methodical track up her lower body. Her finger tips just skimmed the skin, but left little goosebumps all along Hermione's skin. Hermione gasped as a finger slid just past her lips of her pussy, but it left as soon as it had entered. Ginny smiled inwardly as she worked.

As her hands came to Hermione's chest she lay half on her and sunk into a long kiss. Hermione's lips parted and their tongues were soon exploring. Hermione may have been new to this but it wasn't the first such kiss, though none had compared to Ginny.

Ginny's hands had continued on Hermione's breasts but as she pulled back she placed Hermione's on hers. "Feel."

Hermione touched it tentatively. "I have never."

Ginny rubbed Hermione's nipples. It feels good doesn't it?"

Hermione sighed through a moan. "Yes."

Ginny smiled. "Repay the favor."

Slowly but surely Hermione's hand caressed and played with Ginny's breasts. Ginny lowered her mouth down to Hermione's chest and sucked on her nipple, pulling on it until it grew hard and then moved on to the other nipple. Hermione was gasping and barely able to continue her own exploration as Ginny continued her methodical attack on her. She whimpered as Ginny's mouth left her breasts but it didn't last long.

Ginny smiled as she cupped Hermione's pussy and found the girl soaking wet and so close to the edge. She could hear Hermione's sharp intake when the tip of her finger pushed ever so lightly between Hermione's lips. She removed it only long enough to take one of Hermione's hands.

She placed Hermione's hand against her pussy. "You can touch me."

Hermione's eyes opened. "I have never."

Ginny smiled. "Has my brother ever touched you? Or Viktor?"

Hermione shook her head. "No."

Ginny smiled. "He will never."

Hermione moaned. "No."

Ginny again placed her hand. "I have a toy for tomorrow."

Hermione moaned "Toy?'

Ginny nodded. "You will see."

Ginny took out her finger but she bent her finger and it slowly went back between the lips. Hermione's back arched but Ginny felt Hermione's finger slowly slide inside of her as well. They were both so on the edge that it didn't take much for them to cum hard all over the bed. Ginny pulled Hermione into her arms for a long passionate kiss and they fell asleep entwined with one another. Hermione felt amazing when she woke up in the morning, like she had never felt before. Ginny's smile told her the feelings were returned. Hermione hated to get out of bed but she was reminded they both had to go to work. Besides, if they didn't get down to the kitchen eventually, Moll would come looking.

Ginny stopped her in the door when in a robe she headed for a shower. "Tonight….."

They stopped when they heard a voice. "What is happening here?"

 **AN: So the voice was the same person. So who got caught Harry/Charlie or Ginny/Hermione and by who?**

 **If you want to know REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. You promised support if I re-post it, prove it. I will not update without support.**


	5. brother knows

Harry and Charlie looked in shock at the doorway and had no idea how to react. Well Harry didn't but at least Charlie came to his senses. He summoned robes for both of them, and also closed the door. He closed the door behind their visitor, who had walked into the room. Charlie had no doubt they would have the house down upon them if he didn't. He saw Harry was pale and he tried to put a reassuring hand on him.

Bill stood looking at his two brothers and he was trying his best to look serious. Or at the most to look surprised. Okay, he was a bit surprised by finding them in bed together. But he certainly wasn't surprised that the two of them had hooked up finally.

Harry sputtered. "Bill….."

Charlie looked at his brother. "Forgot how to knock?"

Bill smirked. "Forgot how to lock the door?"

Harry blushed. "I guess I forgot."

Charlie asked. "Did you need something?"

"Need something?"

"There has to be some reason you came barging in."

Bill shrugged. "I seem to have forgotten for some reason."

Harry blushed. "It's not what you….."

"I didn't just find you sleeping naked with my brother?"

Charlie sent Bill a nasty look. "Lay off."

"Maybe we should invite mum up here."

Harry was nervous. "No."

Charlie shot his older brother a nasty look and didn't like the game Bill was playing. They both knew Bill was neither upset nor that shocked. He had told Charlie he had been eying up Harry for quite some time. Bill had actually given him the nudge to actually act upon his attraction. It was a shock to walk in and find them in bed together he could admit. Charlie was happy that it was Bill and not his mother or another sibling. He was not sure who would have been worse, his mother or Ron. He was sure Ginny and the other brothers, and their dad, would be happy for them.

Bill was enjoying getting at Charlie but he could admit perhaps he could be a bit easier on Harry. He loved Harry like family, so did his other siblings not in this room. But he didn't think any of them would have an issue with this becoming a bit more official.

Bill finally laughed. "No need to go so red."

Harry still worried. "Are you okay with this?"

"Asking if I am upset? Or I have loose lips?"

"Both." Harry admitted.

Charlie smirked. "Oh he knows better than to have loose lips."

Bill eyed him. "And why is that?"

"Does Mum need to know about late night visits to Fleur?"

Bill pointed out. "She is my fiancé."

Charlie smirked. "Not going to save you. You know she loves Harry, Fleur….."

Bill groaned but he laughed. "Not going to run and tell anyone."

Harry got out of bed. "Thanks."

Bill put him in a headlock. "Could be my brother for real."

Harry went an uncomfortable shade of red. "I need to shower."

Charlie looked at Bill as Harry slid out. "Are you really cool?"

Bill laughed. "Told you that you were looking."

Charlie was relieved that it had been Bill and not one of the others. He knew the other brothers would be good but it would not be so easy. Bill and Ginny had both seen the looks and had pushed him a bit. Ginny had been the only one too obvious about it though. Bill reminded Charlie that they had always been very close. Charlie was the first person to know he planned to propose to Fleur. He wouldn't betray either brother now.

Bill went to leave. "Remember to lock the door."

"What did you need anyways?"

"Came to remind you we are robe shopping today."

Charlie groaned. "Perhaps I have to work."

Bill smirked. "Your program doesn't start till fall."

"Starting to think I should ask the twins for a job."

"With Harry? I doubt any work would get done."

Charlie laughed. "We wouldn't want to put on a show."

"Ron might let you sub for him at his job."

Charlie groaned. "That old man has looked at my ass enough thanks."

Bill shrugged. "We are going after breakfast."

Charlie nodded. "Fine."

Bill went to leave. "Mum will be happy. Well as long as she doesn't walk in on this."

Charlie smirked. "You know she still wants him with Ginny."

Bill shrugged and left the room. Charlie knew he had to get up and dressed for the day. He was to no surprise Bill's best man. Fleur and the mothers were doing most of the plans. Bill was able to escape for work usually. Charlie's vet program didn't start till fall but he had been helping Hagrid up at school a bit. Hagrid wanted him to consider helping teach in the fall. Hagrid loved to teach but he was busy as groundskeeper. He had suggested he would continue fourth and fifth year, and Charlie could do the NEWT classes. With Harry on his mind, Charlie was considering. It was not all about his boyfriend though that would be a definite perk. He could admit he would enjoy teaching, and could as well as school.

Charlie smiled a little as he went to shower. 'Listen to yourself, already calling him your boyfriend.'

* * *

Ginny and Hermione were worried for a moment when they heard the voice in the hall. But they realized that their door was closed. Besides it seemed to be coming from upstairs. Ginny thought that it sounded like Bill. She didn't think either he or Charlie would be an issue though. Her big brothers were all pretty protective of her but would be happy. Well except for Ron, who would be pissed that she had hooked up with his ex-girlfriend. Part of her thought that he actually believed his mother and thought that he and Hermione would hook up again.

Hermione let out a breath and was relieved. She wasn't as confident as Ginny that most of the family would be happy for them. The twins and Harry, maybe Charlie, but she worried about the others. Arthur had a big heart but he often followed his wife's lead to keep the peace.

Ginny kissed Hermione. "No worries."

There was a knock at the door. Hermione stopped. "Maybe not."

Ginny motioned to the other cot. "Mess it up."

Hermione made her bed look slept in. "Ready."

Ginny opened the door. "Fleur."

Fleur smiled. "I hope I didn't wake you."

Ginny shook her head. "Going for a shower."

Fleur looked at Hermione. "I am glad you are both here."

Hermione was surprised. "Why?"

"I found out one of my cousins who was to be a bridesmaid, won't make it."

Ginny reminded her. "I already agreed."

Fleur looked at Hermione. "You are a similar height. And close enough to family to Bill."

Hermione was surprised. "I guess."

Fleur smiled. "We have a dress fitting this afternoon."

Ginny groaned inward but assured Fleur that they had taken the afternoon off of work. Ginny and Gabrielle were in the bridal party already. Hermione had been surprised to learn Harry was as well. Bill had planned to ask Harry but Fleur reminded him that he had already had five. She decided to ask Harry who she was close to as well. Gabrielle was a junior bridesmaid, too old to be a flower girl, having just turned eleven. Her best friend from school would be her maid of honor and paired with Charlie. Ginny, two of her cousins and Harry were meant to pair with the other brothers. George and Harry had agreed to walk together. But Fleur's younger cousin had announced she would be unable to come. Hermione would take her place walking with Percy. Fleur wanted everything perfect and needed a balanced number.

Hermione knew she may regret saying yes but she reminded herself the wedding was soon. She could put on a dress and stand up for Fleur. Harry was the only one of the three who had not groaned when asked. For some reason the others didn't understand, Harry actually liked her.

Ginny motioned. "You should go shower."

Hermione nodded. "You should have stopped me."

Ginny smirked. "Why? Now I am not alone."

Hermione reminded her. "You are about to be family."

Ginny had a secret grin. "You could be one day too."

Hermione understood but she played. "I don't know, Ron is growing on me again."

Ginny whispered. "Keep that up, and no toy tonight."

Hermione whispered back. "I don't think you could stay away."

Ginny agreed. "But you'll need a different lesson first."

"Somehow I like the sounds of that."

Ginny ran a hand up her. "Oh, you will."

They got ready for the day and headed down for breakfast and off to work. Molly seemed happy that Hermione was going to be in the wedding. She made a comment again about her and Harry being family one day. Both Harry and Hermione hid a groan for they knew what she meant by it. The girls headed off to work and Ginny reminded Hermione quietly there would be another way for it to work. Usually it was Ron groaning about work but Ginny and Hermione were that day. Well about leaving, as they were not thrilled to join Fleur later for dress fittings.

Ginny asked. "Where is Harry?"

Hermione agreed. "How did he get out?"

"He is with the boys for his dress robes." Fleur reminded them.

Ginny shrugged. "He may have looked cute in the frills."

Hermione laughed. "Don't think he would agree."

Fleur said. "He will be in the same color, just a male version."

Ginny whispered to Hermione. "He would have frills if she could convince him. Balance and all."

Hermione wasn't sure. "He likely would."

"She can't risk torturing the only one in the family who likes her."

"You agreed to be in the wedding."

"For my brother."

They all tolerated Fleur and they would accept her into the family. Molly had grown to accept Fleur and was happy to plan the wedding. But they doubted anyone but Harry would ever be a big fan of hers. They were both ready to bolt when the dress fitting was done and they could leave. They got home just in time for dinner and they were both feeling and looking like Ron did when he got home from a day of work.

Ginny reached over and whispered to Hermione. "Tonight."

 **An: Oh don't worry, both Harry and Hermione will have their first Real lesson next chapter.**

 **And either Ron or Molly will have the shock of their life.**

 **As long as the review and support continue, so does the story. So REVIEW**


	6. some toys

After a day of work and shopping with Fleur, Ginny and Hermione were both happy to be home for the night. Hermione was regretting agreeing to be in the wedding. She didn't understand why Gabrielle simply could not be upgraded to a bridesmaid even though young. But she knew better than to argue the point now. Molly seemed happy the entire family was involved. She considered Hermione and Harry to be members of the family. Hermione and Harry both had to wonder how she would accept their new relationships as they were not what she had planned.

Hermione was anxious when Ginny led her into her bedroom that night. Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear, to use her wand for extra privacy. Hermione could admit how anxious she was to find out the toys that Ginny had in mind. It seems she wouldn't have long to wait.

Ginny kissed her neck when they were both naked. "Now I believe I promised toys."

Hermione moaned. "Yes."

"But someone was a bad girl teasing me earlier."

Hermione whimpered as Ginny's hands played on her nipples. "Please."

Ginny pulled back. "I have many toys to play with, but you have to prove you are a good girl first."

Hermione thought she liked the sounds of it. "Yes."

Ginny motioned. "Bend over the bed."

"What?"

Ginny went to the drawer. "If you want to prove you are a good girl, do as you are told."

Hermione leaned down, hands on the bed. "Okay."

Ginny took out two toys from the hidden panel. Oh before the summer was over, Hermione would know them all soon enough. But for now she selected two, well three, but one was more a tool. She picked up the crop in her hand and walked over to Hermione. It wasn't too heavy, certainly not as bad as her other. But it would make Hermione's bum nice and pink. She wondered if the other girl would like it. She could hear Hermione's shock as she brought the leather down against the flesh of Hermione's ass. She continued her methodical attack, taking pleasure in the sound of the leather on the flesh, in the gasps from Hermione, from the color rising in her ass. She was growing wet in anticipation.

Hermione moaned in desperation as she felt the leather against her skin. Shock at first, she had never been spanked, even as a child. But it was soon replaced by groans of need. She could feel herself growing wet between her legs, even worse than the finger before.

Ginny could tell and putting down the crop she put her hand between Hermione's legs. "Wet are you?"

Hermione moaned. "Yes."

"About to cum from your punishment?"

"Yes."

"That wouldn't be punishment would it?"

Hermione moaned in disappointment as Ginny drew her up. "No."

Ginny whispered. "Are you going to be a good girl?"

Hermione whimpered. "Yes."

Ginny pushed her down on the pillows. "I don't know if you have deserved the other toy yet."

Hermione pouted. "Please."

Ginny took out a pair of handcuffs. "Are you sure?"

Hermione was shocked as Ginny locked a hand to the headboard. "What?"

Ginny locked her other hand in place. "No arguing."

Hermione watched as Ginny walked back to the dresser and watched as Ginny put on what she thought was underwear at first but realized was a halter. Her eyes grew wide though when Ginny came back to her side, and was in Ginny's hand. It was a dildo, a large black dildo. Hermione had never seen anything like it and she could feel herself growing even warmer as Ginny approached her.

Ginny sat down on the bed and she ran the dildo up and down the inside of Hermione's thighs, taunting the girl. She knew Hermione was anxious and wet. She had a double one among other toys she planned to use, but tonight this was the one she had in mind.

She showed Hermione the dildo. "Is it bigger than my brother?"

Hermione looked. "Yes."

Ginny put a hand between Hermione's lips and fingered her. "Did you ever touch him? Let him touch you?"

Hermione moaned and pushed forward on the hand. "No."

Ginny took out some lube. "I will be taking you tonight."

Hermione's back was arching. "Yes."

Ginny rubbed some lube on it. "You will never want a man again will you?"

"No."

"Your pussy belongs to me doesn't it? My brother or no boy will ever enjoy your pussy will they?"

Hermione sobbed in need. "No."

Ginny attached her dildo and went between Hermione's legs. "One last chance. If you'd rather a real cock pop you, speak now."

Hermione moaned and shook her head. Ginny lowered herself over Hermione, as she pulled Hermione's head off the pillow into a long hard kiss, she hunched her hips forward driving the dildo home. Hermione's back arched and her scream was muffle by the lips over hers. Ginny took advantage of Hermione's mouth opening, to slide her tongue in Hermione's mouth. As she continued to drive into Hermione over and over again, picking up the pace and driving the wind from Hermione as she fell into a rhythm, she felt her own desires boiling over.

Hermione's body was wrenched in pain as she felt her hymen ripped by the dildo in the first thrust. But the pain slid away as Ginny continued her long methodical attack, her strokes going deeper and deeper as the pace picked up. Her head swam as Ginny continued to fuck her. They both came to a mind blowing orgasm, Ginny remaining in her as she came down, her head resting on Hermione's breasts.

As she recovered she looked up at Hermione. "Missing a real one?"

Hermione groaned. "No."

Ginny removed the dildo and harness which she lay on her table. "I may have introduce a new toy tomorrow."

Hermione moaned as Ginny released her hands. "New toy?"

Ginny played with her nipples. "Wouldn't want you to get bored."

"Never."

Ginny pulled the blankets over both of them and drew Hermione into one last kiss before they drifted off to sleep. She was happy Hermione was sure to be head girl in the fall. They would have so much more fun in the privacy of the heads' tower. She had no intention of this just being some summer fun. As she fell asleep she knew her mother and brother were going to have to just live with it. Hermione was hers.

In the morning they were both shocked awake when the wards came down and door opened. "Ginny why are wards up? I want to know….."

Ginny stared at her mother in shock, sitting up in bed. "Mum."

* * *

Charlie was happy when he heard the footsteps outside his door that night. He was a bit worried that Harry would not come to him tonight. He knew Harry had been shocked when Bill had found them in bed that morning. Bill had been good but he had scared Harry a bit. Harry had to know the brothers would all be good and even Arthur. Molly was the only real worry. Ron would take time to adjust but he would be fine. He had no problem with Charlie being gay and he would adjust to Harry being gay as well. And the two of them being together as well.

Harry appeared in the room. He had been a bit worried about coming after Bill but Bill had assured him later that it was okay. Bill had caught Harry before he went to the hospital and spoke, Charlie hadn't seen. He had hugged him and assured him he was happy.

Charlie smiled. "You came."

Harry turned. "Lock the door."

Charlie did one better. "A few wards."

Harry came to the bed. "New lesson."

Charlie removed a blanket. "I think you forgot something."

Harry saw a naked cock for the first time really. "I…."

Charlie took Harry's hand. 'You promised to repay."

Harry put his hand around the cock. "I'm not sure."

"I am a good teacher."

"Yes."

"If you want your next one, you need to show."

Harry stroked the cock in his hand but Charlie took Harry's free hand and placed it on his balls. Harry blushed a bit but he began to massage the balls, remembering the night before. He felt the cock hardening in his hand, and with a little persuasion, he lowered his head down and took the tip in his mouth. He made a face for a moment at the salty taste but his tongue slowly licked the precum. His tongue and mouth were soon exploring the cock, driven on not by the memory of the lesson, but the moans from Charlie. His hand continued on his balls as well. He took great pleasure in teasing Charlie when he knew his partner was close, and he only put the tip of his mouth on the cock and his hand was still.

Charlie groaned as he knew the little lion was toying with him. He took Harry's head and guided it down his cock, he needed that mouth around him. He moved the head up and down his cock until Harry's tongue started again, and the hands on his balls. He soon cummed hard.

When Harry cleaned him of he lowered Harry against the bed. "Good student indeed."

Harry smiled. "Glad you agree."

Charlie motioned. "Time to do away with these."

Harry lifted his hips so Charlie could remove his boxers. "My lesson?"

Charlie took out a bottle. "Spread your legs?"

Harry saw the lube. "I…."

Charlie kissed him. "It is time for the next lesson."

Harry watched as Charlie opened the lube. "Yes."

"It will hurt at first, but gets better."

Harry winced as a finger started sliding in. "Ah."

Charlie smiled. "Oh don't worry you will soon beg me to fuck you against walls, on tables, anywhere. It gets better."

Harry bit his lip and clung to the sheets as he felt the finger do deeper with the lube. Just as he got used to the first, a second entered him, and a third. He clung tighter and his body was arching, his breath catching I his throat. Charlie continued, stretching him, until he got to four fingers. He didn't watch to cause Harry any more pain then needed, and he was taking pleasure in the groans coming from Harry already.

He removed his hand and he bent and kissed Harry. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Charlie sunk between Harry's legs. He reached and kissed Harry before he pushed into that fine ass. Even with the stretching Harry was tight and there was discomfort. Charlie was slow at first, sinking into Harry in slow deep thrusts, allowing Harry the time to adjust to feeling him inside him. When Harry's muscles had relaxed more, he started picking up the pace, pistoning into Harry over and over again.

Harry's body relaxed as the man drove into him. He could feel his prostate being hit over and over again, his head spinning from the sensation. He could barely breathe and his entire body was racked with tremors as Charlie continued his strokes. They both climaxed at the same time.

Charlie remained in him as he came down. "Harry."

Harry felt the older man nuzzle is neck. "Char."

Charlie kissed him. "Did you enjoy it my little lion?"

Harry groaned in pleasure. "Yes."

Charlie pulled out but pulled Harry close. "Good, because I have so much more fun for us."

Harry groaned. "I can't."

Charlie kissed his neck. "One lesson per night I promise."

"Another lesson?"

Charlie whispered. "You will have to come back tomorrow."

Harry lay in his arms. "As long as the door is open."

Charlie ran a hand up his hip. "I may have to take Hagrid up on his teaching offer."

"Teaching?" 

"If we're going to continue our fun, it will be easier if I am at school. Even if you can go into town any time."

"Continue?"

Charlie held him close. "You didn't think I planned to let you go after the summer did you?"

Harry was silent but he remained in Charlie's arms and legs as they drifted off to sleep. He was shocked but he could admit he was happy. He had not been looking to have some summer fling. But he had worried that Charlie was only looking to have some fun and nothing else. As he slept with Charlie, he could admit he hoped that the lessons would keep on going. He felt so at peace, even if stiff, and a bit sore.

In the morning Charlie kissed him before he slipped away. "Tonight my little lion. This is your bed now too."

 **AN: Hope that was worth the wait.**

 **Decided it was time Ginny and Hermione faced an audience. Unfortunately Molly won't be as easy as Bill.**

 **Review please and the updates continue.**


	7. angry words

Molly had gone upstairs worried about the girls. They needed to get up and come down to eat or they wouldn't have time before work. She was surprised that she hadn't heard either of them in the bathroom yet. Hermione had been a good influence on both Ron and Ginny. Both her and Harry had been. Hermione was usually one of the first awake and made sure the other two were awake for work. She was confused when she found wards up on the room. She had strict rules about that in her house. She may want the two couples back together but not like that. She brought down the wards not sure what to expect when she walked into the room. She definitely got the shock of a life time.

Ginny was shocked as she sat up in bed. The dildo thankfully could not be seen from the door, but there was no hiding she was naked under the sheets. Or that Hermione was in bed with her either. She couldn't believe her mother was standing in the doorway.

Molly was pale. "What is this?"

Ginny held the sheets to her. "Mum….it's not what you think."

"I didn't find you in bed with Harry."

Ginny realized her mum couldn't see who was in bed with her. "Mum it's not…."

"Where is Hermione? Up in bed with your brother? We have rules in this house Ginny."

Ginny looked at Hermione and took a deep breath. "Harry is in his own bed."

"You will not lie to me Ginevra. You are not alone in that bed."

Hermione sat up. "She isn't."

Molly was shocked. "You? You?"

Ginny tried to calm her mum. "Mum, it's not…."

Molly was red. "Get dressed."

Ginny called as she went to leave. "Mum."

"I will not have this conversation like this."

Hermione worried when she was gone. "This is bad."

Ginny kissed her. "She loves you."

She hoped her mother would see reason. She knew her mother was angry about more than the broken rule. No sleepovers with the opposite sex was a well-known rule in the house. Of course it was a rule that even Arthur knew was broken from time to time in the house. Molly put up with having Fleur live there to avoid Bill living with her before they married. She was very old-fashioned when it came to her views on things.

Hermione and Ginny got dressed, using spells to hide some of the toys, happy at least Molly had not seen them. They took their time going down to the kitchen. They almost delayed it but they knew it would be worse with a bigger audience if the others came down.

Molly spotted them. "How long has this been going on?"

Arthur was the only other one. "What is happening?"

Ginny admitted. "Just since we got here."

Molly looked at her husband. "I found them in bed together."

Arthur was surprised. "Ginny, you know the rules."

Hermione was red. "I am sorry."

Molly was shaking. "How could you do this? How?"

Ginny was confused. "Mum, it's common enough. Charlie is."

Molly snapped. "You are with Harry. And Hermione is meant to be with your brother."

"Harry and I have broken up. We both moved on."

Hermione added. "Ron and I are over."

Molly looked at Hermione. "Lying to my son and seducing my daughter?"

Hermione stood agape. "Seducing your daughter?"

Ginny tried. "I am the one who started this."

Arthur tried to calm his wife. "The bed is a shock but you need to calm down."

He wasn't happy they were in bed. He was not as old fashioned as his wife but he had agreed to the rules with her. But he had known Hermione and Ron were over, and Harry and Ginny. He knew his wife was going to be disappointed in her goal of getting them back together. Hermione was a fine young woman and always welcome with him. And while surprised is daughter was gay, slightly less common in witches, he had no issue. If he accepted his son was, and he had with Charlie from the start, he could do no less by his daughter. Molly was just in shock.

Harry had come down. "What is happening?"

Molly looked at Ginny. "Are you going to tell him?"

Ginny was uncomfortable. "Mum."

"Hermione seduced your girlfriend."

Harry was surprised. "Gin and I broke up. If she and Hermione are together, I am happy."

Molly was in tears and looked at Hermione. "I want you to pack your bag."

Arthur spoke up. "Molly, what are you saying?"

"She has betrayed Ron and broke our rules. She will get out."

Hermione was in tears. "My parents are in France."

Arthur put a hand on her. "You don't need to leave."

Ginny looked at her mum. "We won't share a bed again. You can't simply throw her out."

Molly was shaking. "Until she makes this right with your brother, I don't want her under my roof."

Harry looked at Hermione. "You can stay at Grimmauld."

Hermione was reminded she was seventeen. "Thank you."

Harry turned and walked with Hermione upstairs to get her things packed. She was old enough to be on her own in their world. But she didn't have a home in the UK any more. Harry assured her she was welcome to stay at Grimmauld as long as she needed. When Remus was released from the hospital she may have company from them. Or she could come with them when they chose another home.

He hugged her. "You can't listen to her. You know I think the two of you make a cute couple. Definitely better than me and Gin."

* * *

Ginny watched anxiously as Hermione left the house accompanied by Harry. She would stop in town and quit her job there as she would be in London. Ginny couldn't believe what her mother had done and was too angry to speak to her. She knew they had broken a rule but this was too much. Ron and Percy were likely the only ones who had never broken that rule in the house anyways. She was just the only one caught.

Everyone came down for breakfast, Bill arriving to see his fiancé and take her to work. Ginny noticed the concerned and surprised look on Charlie when he noticed that Harry was not at the table. She wondered if she was not the only one breaking the rules at night.

Charlie asked. "Where are the others?"

Fleur nodded. "Arry is usually here to eat."

Molly was grumbling. "He took Her."

Bill was confused. "Her?"

Ron looked. "Hermione?"

Molly slammed food down. "She is not welcome in this house."

Charlie was startled. "What happened?"

Arthur tried to calm it. "Perhaps not the time."

Molly looked at Ron. "Your sister and girlfriend were in bed."

Ron sputtered as he looked at Ginny. "You were sleeping with my girlfriend."

Ginny spat. "Hard to do considering you don't have one. Hermione is your ex."

"I knew she was a slut but my own sister?" Ron spat.

Bill looked ready to slug him. "Watch it little brother."

Charlie asked. "Where?"

Arthur sighed. "Hermione agreed it was best she leave. Harry has taken her."

"Best? She was kicked to the curb. Thankfully Harry offered her a roof." Ginny spat.

Molly looked at her daughter. "You are not to see her do you hear me?"

"Mum, you can't….."

"While you are a minor you will live by our rules."

"But…."

"You are grounded. You will go to work and come home, nothing else."

Charlie shared a shocked look with Bill and couldn't believe this was happening. Charlie was grateful Bill had caught them and not his mum. He wasn't sure his mother would handle him and Harry much better. Though she may now a bit, as Ginny had been caught. It would help that Ginny was happy for Harry and Charlie and would support them. The fact that Ron looked like Ginny had stolen his girlfriend, wasn't helping. Ron was spoiled and felt like he was owed everything, one would think he was the youngest and not Ginny. His attitude surprised no one.

Charlie went to head to London and he was surprised when he was accompanied by Fleur. She didn't need to be in to work just yet and she had an idea where he was headed. She quietly confirmed that her fiancé had told her about what he had walked in on. Charlie was not surprised.

Charlie found them both in the den. "Are you okay?"

Harry was white. "I can't believe your mother."

Fleur looked at Hermione. "How are you?"

Hermione was in tears. "Have been better."

Fleur sat. "I have a portkey if you like."

Hermione stopped. "What?"

"I know your parents are close to where our manor is. I thought you may want to visit."

Harry looked at Hermione. "It may help."

Hermione was pale. "I don't want to run away from….."

Fleur reminded her. "You will be back for the wedding and see Ginny."

Charlie agreed. "Things will calm down."

"I doubt I will be allowed."

"You are in my wedding party."

"You still want me?"

Fleur nodded. "Bill considers you family. And Ginny. Besides the dress."

Hermione may never have liked Fleur but he could admit she was thankful right now. She could stay here but France was a good idea perhaps. Harry agreed with the others and Fleur handed her a portkey. She said it would take her to the Delacaur estate in Southern France, the main home. Fleur's father would arrange a car to take her to her parents' new home there. Hermione wrote a note for Ginny, as Fleur made arrangements. Harry hugged Hermione and assured her that he would give Ginny the note. Hermione saw Charlie and she had her suspicions about Harry and him. She told him before she left, that he should not let Molly scare him off, and her deserved to be happy. He didn't confirm but thanked her.

Charlie went to take Harry to the hospital. "Mum will accept it."

Harry was pale. "She hurt Hermione badly."

"I know you are scared."

"What happens if she takes us the same way?"

Charlie kidded him. "We have Ginny's support."

"There is that."

"Mum loves you. You won't lose the family."

Harry sighed. "Hermione has her parents, and is an adult. I….."

"You have Moony and will be an adult soon. Besides you have other family."

Harry smirked. "Suggesting I move in with the Malfoys are you?"

Charlie choked but shrugged. "More privacy in the big manor."

Harry managed a small laugh. "Thanks for trying to make me laugh."

Remus saw them come in. "Cub."

Harry kissed his cheek. "You look better."

"You look upset."

Charlie answered. "Bit rough with mum this morning. She found out…"

Remus surprised them. "That you two are an item?"

Harry was surprised and had no idea how Remus knew. He laughed and said he guessed and Harry had confirmed. Harry had been talking a lot about Charlie since school got out. And he had been blushing when he did so. He had a feeling Harry had been looking the wrong way. He assured Harry and Charlie that he was happy for them. He was shocked to hear what had happened with Molly and Hermione that morning. Remus reminded Harry what Charlie had, that Molly adored him, and that he had other family as well. But she had also loved Hermione.

Remus at least had good news. "You just need to keep on Molly's good side for a week. I am to be released next weekend."

 **Review please and the updates continue.**


	8. showing support

To say Jean and Michael Granger were shocked when their daughter arrived was an understatement Hermione had revealed what happened, though not too much detail. Her parents may be muggle but they took the news well, embracing their daughter. They had met Ginny and were fond of her, and like Arthur, they had no issue with their daughter being gay. They simply wanted her to be happy. The fact witches, with magic help, could have biological children together, helped lighten it as well. Unlike Molly, Jean and Michael only had the one child.

Back home Ginny was in misery as she headed to work. She couldn't' believe what her mother had done. She knew they had broken the rules but this was too much. She tried to remind herself that she would see Hermione in the fall but that was little comfort to her now.

She was leaving work later when Harry found her. "Harry."

Harry kissed her cheek. "How are you?"

"How do you think?"

"Come on."

"I can't."

"I am meeting Charlie for dinner. He is expecting us both."

"You missed breakfast. I am grounded."

Harry assured her. "You won't get in trouble."

Ginny shook her head. "Mum might home school me."

Harry assured her. "Your dad knows."

Ginny was reluctant. "Maybe I should go home. "

"Turning down dinner with me?"

Ginny tried to smile. "May be a third wheel on a date."

Harry blushed deep. "You know? Not upset?"

Ginny kissed his cheek. "I gave him a nudge. You know I love you like a brother anyways."

He returned the kiss. "Come."

Charlie had hinted that his sister had known but had not told him out right. Of course he knew that Bill knew, he caught them in bed, and Fleur. He and Ginny had broken up on the best terms possible. They had both known they would never be together, even if they were straight. Ginny had known she was gay and Harry just saw her as a sister. The two were happy for each other to move on and in their choice of partners as well. Harry reminded her that he loved Hermione as his sister, and he couldn't think of anyone better for each of them. He loved Ron, he was his one of his best friends and like a brother, but Ron was so wrong for Hermione. He wanted Ron to come to his senses and find someone who was right. Honestly he thought Ron and Lavender had been a much better pair than Ron and Hermione had made. Ron just had to be made to see that.

Ginny came with him to London. Charlie had gone to speak to his father after the hospital. Charlie wasn't in training yet, so when Harry had gone to help the twins in the shop, he had time. He had gone out for lunch with his dad and had got permission to take Ginny out for dinner.

Charlie smiled. "I was worried."

Ginny smirked. "That I ran off with your boyfriend?"

Harry smiled. "I may have rethought my choice. But boyfriend may be pushing it."

Charlie eyed Harry. "Rethinking things?"

Ginny laughed. "You will sleep with him but not call him a boyfriend?"

Harry went red. "You know that?"

"I know I wasn't the only one breaking house rules."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, I don't plan to feed you to mum."

Harry was grateful. "Thanks."

Ginny looked at her brother and back. "Didn't take you to sleep around. Really not going to call him a boyfriend?"

Harry was still red. "Those usually require dates."

Ginny looked at her big brother. "He does have a point."

Charlie motioned. "We should eat."

They went to a little café off Diagon and as they ordered, Harry remembered something. There was a reason that Charlie had got permission for Ginny to come out for dinner with them. They could have given her the letter at home but it would have caused more issues with Molly. Harry took out the letter and handed it to Ginny. Ginny was surprised when she saw the letter and who it had come from. As Ginny went to open, Harry explained that Hermione was in France visiting her parents instead. Ginny was happy that Hermione had gone away, it would be better for her. She couldn't believe what her mother had done to Hermione and she knew Hermione shouldn't be alone right now either.

Ginny had a smile finally a bit. "I am glad she went."

Harry assured her. "She will be back for the wedding."

"And for school."

Ginny nodded. "If I can't see her, I'd rather her be there."

Harry assured her. "You can send word through Hedwig."

Ginny smiled a little. "Thanks."

Charlie motioned. "We should eat."

Harry agreed. "Don't need any issues with your mother."

Ginny was pale. "You got permission."

Charlie nodded. "From Dad. But we shouldn't push it."

Ginny agreed. "I am surprised he allowed it."

Charlie shrugged. "He does stand up to her once in a while."

Harry sighed. "I wish more."

Arthur had tried with Hermione. If Harry hadn't offered her a place, he would have tried to make it work for Hermione. But Arthur had realized in thirty years of marriage, it was sometimes just easier to let Molly have her way. But he usually made himself heard when he needed to be. Both Harry and Charlie hoped he would find his voice a bit more this summer. And not just for the sake of Ginny and Hermione they could admit.

Ginny reminded Harry what Charlie had. "Mum adores you. Besides, unlike Ron, she will know I am all for you two."

* * *

Molly was not happy at all and was considering her next move. Her daughter should have been home from work almost two hours before. She had told Ginny in no uncertain terms that she was grounded. She was to go to work and come home. She had spoken to the store owner who had promised to keep Hermione from disturbing Ginny at work. If Ginny couldn't be trusted to come and go, she would not be allowed to work. Molly had never been so angry at one of her children as she was right now. She couldn't believe what Ginny had done to Harry and Ron.

Ron finally came home grumbling all the way. His mother had sent him back into town to find out if his sister had been working late. He wasn't happy at all. It was bad enough his sister was sleeping with his girlfriend, but now he was being sent to escort her home.

Molly turned to him. "Where is she?"

"She left work on time."

Molly was angry. "Did you find her?"

Ron was red. "Like I want to."

Arthur got home. "Molly, what is wrong?"

"Your daughter has snuck off with her."

Ginny came in. "I didn't."

Molly rounded on her daughter. "You were meant to be home two hours ago."

Ginny was pale. "I was out for dinner with…."

Molly snapped. "I told you to come home."

Arthur spoke up. "I gave Harry and Charlie permission to take her out for dinner."

Molly looked at Harry. "You were with her?"

Harry nodded. "Yes."

Molly stewed and motioned to her husband. "Dinner is ready."

Ginny knew things weren't done but she headed for her room. Harry had a feeling he was the reason the subject was dropped. The woman was happy that Harry and Ginny had gone out for dinner. She seemed to overlook the fact that Charlie had been out with them. She was sure now Hermione was gone, her daughter would come to her senses. And she was happy that Harry didn't seem to be angry at Ginny about it.

Harry and Charlie headed upstairs as well considering they had already had dinner. Ginny was off early so they had an early dinner in town. Harry reminded himself that he just needed to get through another eight days without Molly finding out about them.

Harry was in his room when Charlie came in and pulled him in. "It will get better."

Harry reminded him. "Your mother."

"She is down having dinner."

"I think we have to hold off while here."

Charlie sighed. "I know you are worried."

"The house rules."

Charlie kissed him tenderly. "I guess I can wait a week."

Harry whispered. "Lunch breaks."

They heard a groan from behind. "Not you two as well."

Harry turned to see Ron. "Why not?"

Ron sputtered. "You were with Ginny."

Harry shrugged. "I guess we both were looking the wrong way."

Harry shared a look with Charlie and Charlie took his leave from the room. Ron may have been his brother, but he knew this was a conversation between Harry and Ron. Ron was a prat about Hermione but Harry held out some hope his fiend may be a bit better about him. Ron had always been good about Charlie being gay even if he got creeped out at times. Charlie was the brother he had idolized most of his life.

Harry warded the door when Charlie was gone. "Going to tattle to your mother?"

"Going to have sex with my brother?"

Harry shrugged. "Not this time."

Ron was red. "You are with my brother?"

"I am. Do you have a problem with that?" 

"When did you turn into one of them?"

"One of them? I didn't think they were lepers or something."

"You know what I mean."

"No, I don't. You have always idolized Charlie."

"He was, well he is cool. Just because he sleeps…."

"He sleeps with men?"

"First Hermione and now you."

Harry sunk onto the bed. "You and Hermione have broken up."

Ron spat. "And she is shagging my sister."

"You know you were happier with Lavender anyways."

Ron frowned. "That doesn't matter."

Harry sighed. "You two were miserable."

Ron grumbled. "But my sister?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess she likes red heads."

Ron stood. "I need air."

Harry stopped him. "Charlie and I?"

"Better than those two."

"Ron?"

"I won't run off and tell Mum if that is what you are worried about."

"Thanks. But us?"

"No shows please."

Harry watched his friend leave and knew that was the best that he could hope for right now. Ron had certainly taken it better than he had worried. Ron would stew on it and he hoped that Ron would come around for him and Charlie. Both he and Charlie loved Ron deeply. Like Molly, his opinion would not break them up, but they hoped Ron would be good about it. He knew he stood a better chance than Hermione and Ginny did.

Ron passed his brother as he headed up and grumbled. "Don't hurt him."

 **Review please and the updates continue.**


	9. first dates

Harry and Charlie were doing their best to keep to themselves when at home. Harry could admit how lonely the bed felt without Charlie. They had promised not to break Molly's rules though. Molly would need to know but they hoped in a bi less shocking way than the girls. They were reminded Remus would be home in less than a week. He knew about them and had already voiced his approval and support of their relationship. Harry didn't think he would encourage their sex but Remus also knew Harry was nearly an adult. He loved Remus and his approval meant as much to him as Molly and Arthur. Harry had no idea Rems was planning on adopting Harry or asking Harry at least, making their family official. Harry would still be a Potter, and at his age it was a formality, but he knew that bond would mean as much to Harry as him.

It was two weeks until the wedding and things were bad at home. Between the plans and Hermione, Molly was not in a good place. Percy and the twins avoided the house like the plague. And Harry was spending as much time in London as he could. Even Ron was working more.

Molly saw Harry coming down. "Dinner is almost ready."

Harry shook his head. "I am headed to London."

"I thought you saw your godfather at lunch."

Harry agreed. "I am meeting Ron in town."

"Ron?"

"We thought we would go out for a bite."

Arthur looked at his wife. "Be good for Ron."

Molly agreed. "He is heartbroken."

Harry sighed. "They broke up long ago."

Molly as usual didn't hear. "You boys can commiserate."

Arthur just looked at Harry. "Have fun."

Harry sent him a grateful look. "Thanks."

Molly turned to her husband. "I wish it was Ginny."

"Harry knew about her and Hermione."

"And he wasn't mad. Harry will be family."

Arthur reminded her. "He already is. And you keep this up and we will have no sons."

Molly turned back to her food muttering that they would thank her one day. Percy had come back. Arthur sighed and knew he had to make her see sense. Percy had been a fool and had come back and made things right with them. But Molly was on the road to driving away Ginny and Harry. He knew George had come out and he had told Arthur who he was interested in. He wasn't sure Molly would be much happier with George's choice. Molly kept saying she wanted her kids happy but she didn't seem to see they were not happy with the choices that she had in mind.

Ron was not sure about this but he needed a good drink and a night away from his mother. He was having trouble stomaching his sister and his former girlfriend together. He was doing better with Harry and Charlie. He suspected George was gay as well.

He was surprised when he saw Charlie. "Great."

Charlie smirked. "Hello to you too."

"Decided to drag me on a date?"

"You did say you would try."

Ron groaned. "Making me a third wheel isn't helping."

Harry shook his head. "You aren't."

Charlie agreed. "We have a fourth."

Ron was confused. "Who?"

A female voice came from behind. "Not sure how Harry convinced me."

Ron turned. "Lavender?"

Lavender smiled. "Hello."

Harry led them to a table. "Thought you could use company."

Lavender sat. "I am told you broke up."

Ron went red. "Yes."

Lavender had grown up a lot. She could still be a bit of a gossip when paired with the Patel twins, but she seemed smart and funny. And Ron had seemed happy with her. They had broken up and he had hooked up with Hermione but the relationship had never been good. Harry had reminded Ron about all of this the day before. He and Charlie had decided to give him a nudge and had invited Lavender to come and have dinner. They thought if Ron was happy he may be better about his sister and Hermione. And hopefully that would help with the Molly situation as well.

Lavender had been surprised by the invite. "Pavarti convinced me."

Ron wasn't sure. "Great, needed to be convinced."

Lavender reminded him. "You broke up with me."

Harry added. "You needed it too."

Ron was big enough to admit. "I am sorry if I hurt you."

Lavender shrugged. "Don't want to be with a guy pining over someone else."

Ron sighed. "I am done with her."

Lavender eyed him. "I broke up with Terry."

Harry whispered to Charlie. "May have been a good plan."

Charlie agreed. "Never played match maker before."

"Ron made it easy."

A waiter came over. "Are you ready to order?"

They ordered dinner and talk was easy enough between each of the couples. They interacted from time to time, but they broke off alone. Harry smiled when he saw Ron smiling for the first time in forever and laughing. He loved Ron and he wanted him to be happy Ron and Lavender made it through dinner and Ron even asked her out for a date later that week. Lavender was happy to accept. Molly had no idea what happened, but she was happy her son was smiling a bit. Before bed, Harry made a comment to Charlie about a second chaperoned dinner but no date.

Charlie took the chance and pulled Harry in for a kiss. "Then tomorrow night I better take you out. I'd like to earn that title boyfriend."

* * *

Harry had told Molly that he was spending the night in London. Though not seventeen, he didn't have to stay at the Burrow actually. He couldn't spend all summer alone without emancipation but he didn't need permission for this. And permission would have come from Remus anyways. Molly was a bit shocked and it took Arthur reminding her that Harry was a grown man and not to push him away.

Harry had no idea what to expect but he was looking forward to his night out. Fred had joked that Harry and George could have a double date. George had finally got up the nerve to ask Draco out. But Harry had waited long enough for a date with Charlie.

Fred looked at Harry as he helped both dress. "Not too late to change your mind."

Harry shook his head. "No."

George agreed. "Didn't have a group date in mind for my first."

Fred was reminded. "First out of the closet for both."

Harry blushed. "There is that."

George was a bit better. "Not sure how he is the one planning when I asked him."

Fred smacked his twin. "Makes you both the girls in this."

Harry didn't find it funny. He reminded George thought. "Had to date a Malfoy."

George reminded him. "Your cousin. Besides you didn't plan either."

"Adopted cousin. And your brother is a bit more experienced."

Fred smirked. "I believe you are now experienced."

Harry flushed. "I meant out of…."

"Bed?" George asked. "Sure enough."

Harry flushed. "Remind me why I tell you."

Bill had walked in and Ginny and Remus had guessed. The twins though had been different. Harry had never been able to keep a secret from them. And he had needed advice along the way as well. He knew they were Charlie's brothers but they were also like big brothers to him. And they had been the best source for him. The twins loved he was together with Charlie and was going on a date. They hoped their mum could accept it.

Charlie was not surprised when he was asked to collect Harry from the twins'. He knew the twins' may be his brothers but he had no doubt where their loyalty lay in all of this. He was happy that he and Harry were going out together for their first date.

Charlie smiled. "Are you ready?"

"I was worried you'd not come."

Fred smirked. "He knows better."

George agreed. "We'd hunt him down."

Charlie reminded them. "I'm your brother."

Harry led him off. "I am the one you have to worry after."

"Oh?"

"I decided I have been a bit too easy."

Charlie reminded him. "No time turner."

Harry shrugged. "No more fun until at least a date."

Charlie reminded him. "I thought hands off anyways."

"I just said at the Burrow."

Charlie smiled. "Do I at least get to kiss you?"

Harry asked. "Not ditching me are you?"

"No."

Harry smiled. "Then you can give me a goodnight kiss."

"Only a goodnight?"

"Will have to see how good of a date you are."

Charlie led Harry into muggle London and hoped Harry would enjoy. He knew Harry was kidding but Harry had been right. They should have had a date well before now. He was not a man for simple sex even in his days in Romania. He definitely wanted to bed Harry tonight but he was also happy for the date as well. He took Harry to a pub in town where they could have some burgers and enjoy some of the entertainment. There was a billiards table and pool table, both of which they tried as they ate. But they were happy just to talk and have some time alone.

Charlie smiled when he took Harry home. "Do I kiss you at the door?"

Harry smirked. "Not this one."

"Asking me to your bed are you?"

Harry reminded him. "I didn't stay here for the night for privacy."

Charlie opened the door. "I guess we should not let it be wasted."

"I could find a different man if needed."

Charlie growled and pulled Harry into his arms. "Keep that up and we will see how you like me fucking your reddened ass."

Harry blushed a bit. "Doesn't sound too bad."

Charlie whispered. "Remember when I said you'd like in any where I took you?"

Harry felt his clothes being removed. "Yes."

Charlie pulled him into the den and leaned him against the wall. "We shouldn't let an empty house go to waste."

Harry felt his pants and boxers drop, and his legs forced apart. "Right here?"

Charlie unbuckled his own pants. "Could try the table next."

Harry groaned as Charlie sunk his teeth into his neck. "Here."

Charlie pinned Harry's hands above his head. "Oh we will soon explore."

Harry's comment was cut off as Charlie drove into him. Harry gasped at the quick intrusion, last time had been slow and prepped, his first. Charlie let go of Harry's hands but whispered into Harry's ear to keep them there. He took Harry by the hips and continued driving into him over and over again. The friction from the wall, and the cock in him soon made Harry so hard. His hands slid down the wall but Charlie put them back up over his head. Both of them came to a mind blowing climax at the same time. Charlie turned him around for a long kiss.

"Now show me up to your room, because when I am done I don't think either of us will want to walk to bed." Charlie growled.

 **An: Promise a good mix of steamy fun and drama to come. Bill's wedding will have some 'fireworks of a new kind..**

 **Review please and the updates continue.**


	10. wedding bells

Harry had enjoyed the date as much as the after, perhaps more. He agreed to be Charlie's boyfriend if the dates continued. Percy was the only brother who didn't know yet but they had no worries about him. Arthur had his suspicions but he had not voiced them. Ron had taken Lavender out a few days later and they were back together it seemed. Molly was so busy with the wedding in just over a week, and watching Ginny, she was oblivious. Ginny was in pain but reminded Hermione would be back for the wedding. Hedwig had made a few trips to and from France for the two of them. Harry was happy to lend her to keep his best friend and his former girlfriend in touch through the rough time.

A few days before the wedding Harry was so happy to head to the hospital. He had been visiting every day since school but this was different. He wouldn't be leaving the hospital alone this time. He had been so worried he'd lose Remus and grateful that he was on his way home now.

Harry smiled when Remus was already dressed. "Anxious are we?"

Remus smiled. "Never so much."

Harry kissed his cheek. "I guess hospitals aren't my favorite place either."

A voice came from the door. "Poppy may be sad to hear that. She seems to think you enjoy your visits."

Harry turned to Severus. "Like a hole in my head."

Severus smirked. "I don't believe you have tried that one yet."

Remus shook his head. "Don't give him ideas."

Harry pouted. "I am not that bad."

Remus smiled. "I do believe your boyfriend holds the record."

"Perhaps I should put the pair of you to work this summer since you will be close. Replenish my stocks."

Harry was surprised. "Planning on moving in to Grimmauld with us?"

Remus saw Severus' look. "Actually cub, I thought we'd accept Narcissa's offer."

Harry was a bit surprised but shrugged. "I guess the manor is spacious enough."

Harry had wondered about his godfather and Severus. He knew they were friends in school and had been close since. He had a feeling the location was in part due to Severus. Not totally, as the man could have come to Grimmauld which had a lab. Remus thought it would be good for them all. Harry looked a bit skeptical but he didn't argue. He reminded himself it was only six weeks and the manor was huge. Severus mentioned there was a pool and home theater in the room as well. And there would be some privacy for him and Charlie unlike the Burrow.

Harry still wasn't sure about this when they arrived at the manor. He was reminded they were family through Sirius and he got to know them. He had encouraged George to ask Draco out. It seemed that he and Charlie had not been the only ones to have a successful first date, or more.

Narcissa smiled when they arrived. "I am glad you accepted."

Remus smiled. "Thank you for inviting us."

"Harry is of course my adopted cousin. And Severus like a brother."

Harry smirked at his godfather. "Oh we wouldn't forget Severus.""

Remus blushed. "Keep that up and I tell your Aunt about your own man."

"Admitting he is your man are you?"

Lucius laughed. "Any friends, or boyfriend, are of course welcome."

Draco groaned. "Just what we need, an infestation of lions."

Harry turned to him. "I think there is one lion you'd not mind."

Remus motioned. "You should settle in. You have the bachelor party tonight."

Harry followed Remus upstairs. "Charlie will be waiting."

Remus stopped when they were at Harry's room there. "I have something I wanted to discuss."

"If it is about Severus, you know I am fine."

Remus kissed his cheek. "It means the world. But it is about you and me."

"About us?"

Remus handed him forms. "I want you to know it's your decision."

"Adoption papers?"

"Your mum and dad once said, if they died… you will always be my son either way."

Harry hugged him. "I want this."

Remus knew Harry was almost an adult and it was a formality but it meant a lot to them both. They had grown a lot closer since Sirius was killed. Remus had been at school again and they had spent a lot of time tutoring. Remus almost dying had made them see what they both wanted. Harry signed the forms, becoming Harry Lupin-Potter. He could admit how much it meant to him and Remus assured him he felt the same way about it. Harry did make a crack about having Severus as a stepfather though. Remus simply blushed when he heard that and didn't admit anything.

Harry headed from the manor after settling in. He had agreed to go out with the boys for Bill's bachelor party. It was a few days early but they didn't want to be hung over for the wedding. And there would be a dinner the night before the wedding for them to attend as well.

Charlie smiled when he saw Harry. "How did it go?"

Harry told him it all. "It feels right."

Charlie kissed him. "I know how much it means."

A voice came from behind. "What the hell are you doing?"

Harry turned a worried eye. "Percy….."

Charlie smirked. "Watch it little brother."

Percy actually smiled. "Do you think it was a surprise?"

Ron grunted. "Speak for yourself."

Bill snorted. "Not everyone is so blind."

Charlie motioned. "We should head out."

Harry groaned. "Not sure how I got taken on a pub crawl."

Ginny reminded him. "Not the only one."

Bill reminded him. "Can still have fun."

In reality they both agreed and were happy to be there for Bill. Ginny was just relieved her dad had got her permission to come out. He had reminded his wife that Ginny was in the wedding party for her brother. And that it would be nice for Bill to have all his siblings go out. The bars provided a spelled bracelet to show them as minors so they didn't get alcohol. It was still a good time and Bill cheered his sister up a bit.

Bill told her. "Fleur's parents had more than one of her bridal party in tow when they arrived this afternoon."

* * *

Molly was in a tizzy the morning of the wedding. There had been a dinner the night before. It had been held in town as the wedding was here. Hermione had not been at the dinner and Molly didn't know she was soon to arrive. Fleur had repeated that she wanted Hermione to be a part. And Bill had more than agreed with his fiancé. Hermione may not be a member like Harry was, but she was always welcome with the brothers. And if she and Ginny married one day, she would be a very welcome sister in law as well. Ron was encourage to invite Lavender to attend.

Harry had dressed with Bill and the boys up in Ron's room. He was of course on Fleur's side, but gay or not, he would not change with them. He reluctantly went to head down. He cared about Fleur a lot but it felt odd to be in her party and not stand with Bill.

He smiled when he saw Hermione arrive. "How are you?"

Hermione kissed his cheek. "Feeling better. Nice to see my parents."

Fleur smiled when they both arrived. "Happy you both came."

Hermione actually kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

The happy moment ended when Molly arrived. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Hermione looked at the woman startled. "I was invited."

"You can consider yourself uninvited."

Fleur stepped in. "This is William's and I's wedding. And I have asked her to be a bridesmaid."

Molly rounded on Fleur. "I will not see Her in my son's wedding."

"Then you are welcome not to attend. She is my bridesmaid." Fleur held firm.

Molly was stunned. "William is my son."

"And he wants you there. But this is Our wedding and we will decide who is a part."

Molly was red. "My son would….."

"Your son agrees with me. We both asked her to be here."

Arthur came in. "We should go to our seats."

Molly was stuttering. "This can't be happening."

Arthur turned to Hermione when his wife left and kissed her cheek. "I am happy you came back."

Hermione looked at Fleur. "I am sorry I caused problems."

Fleur shook her off. "You didn't."

They could see Ginny's happiness when she arrived and she saw Hermione there. They didn't get a proper reunion as they had to soon go down. The wedding was being held in the orchard and then there was a tent set up for the reception after. Though Harry felt odd, he did smile when his boyfriend got to escort him to the front. Ginny and Hermione of course didn't get the same, as they were both serving for Fleur. Molly was still angry but she held her tongue as she watched Hermione there. She was so happy to see her son get married even if not her favorite choice.

Bill and Fleur were so happy as they took their vows and became husband and wife. Bill could not take his eyes from his beautiful bride. As they shared a kiss neither of them could wait to start a life together and everyone was so happy for them.

Molly hugged her son after the wedding. "I am happy for you."

Bill returned it. "Thank you."

Molly pushed. "I am not happy about….."

Bill cut her off. "She is Fleur's bridesmaid. I will not discuss this."

"You won't speak to me like…."

"This is our wedding and I will not let it be ruined."

Arthur offered Fleur his hand. "Welcome to the family."

Fleur smiled. "Thank you."

Ginny pulled Hermione away and into the orchard. "Merlin I have missed you."

Hermione nodded. "It has been hell."

Ginny pulled her into a long passionate kiss. "I was worried we'd have to wait till school."

Hermione felt Ginny's hand along her breast. "We should…."

Ginny cut her off. "We won't be missed for a bit. I missed this."

Hermione moaned as Ginny latched on to her ear. "Your mum…."

Ginny pulled back with a small smile. "Nothing to hide anymore."

Hermione was back for a few more days. She would return to France with the Delacaurs as it stood. She had nowhere here and didn't see staying with the Malfoys. Besides she could admit it meant a lot to see her parents and spend some time with them. They told her to tell Ginny she was always welcome for a visit with them any time. Ginny of course was only sixteen and except during school, was restricted by her mother.

Harry watched the others dancing. "I wish we could."

Charlie looked at him. "We could."

"We don't want to ruin his wedding."

Charlie sighed. "She will have to accept us."

"Like she did Hermione?"

Charlie looked over at Ron. "He brought Lavender."

Harry had noticed. "I hope it may help."

Charlie agreed. "It's nice seeing him happy too."

"He was a fool to dump her."

"I thought you called her a myna bird?"

Harry didn't deny it. "She has grown. And better match."

Charlie pulled Harry up. "Dance with me."

"Your mum….."

Charlie shook his head. "You are my boyfriend."

Harry was reminded that the brothers all knew as well as Ginny of course. And Fleur who supported them as Bill did of course. Molly was distracted anyways and Charlie wanted to dance with his boyfriend. Harry allowed himself to be led to dance, but off a bit more private, so not to make a huge show of it. Harry could admit how wonderful it felt even when he was worried about Molly seeing. The bed sport was fun but he wanted a future with this man and not simply hiding away from things. Charlie pulled Harry into a long warm kiss which Harry didn't fight.

They were broken apart when Harry saw what he feared. "Molly."

Molly stood there in total shock. "What are you doing?"

Charlie held Harry. "Dancing with my boyfriend."

 **Review please and the updates continue.**


	11. mother's intentions

Molly was having mixed emotions all night about the wedding. She was so happy for Bill and she had finally accepted Fleur into the family. But she was not happy about Hermione being there. As soon as the wedding was done, she planned to send the girl packing from her house. She was even more upset how her son and Fleur had spoken to her. She had been smiling though as she watched them dance and the wedding seemed to be running smoothly except for her being there. She was looking for her daughter when she stumbled upon Charlie and Harry. She was shocked to see them dancing and tried to tell herself they were just friends, but when they kissed she nearly fainted. This couldn't be happening.

Harry was worried but Charlie held him still in his arms. They both knew it was coming but neither had really intended for it to be tonight. Bill and Fleur supported them but it was still their wedding day. Arthur and the brothers soon appeared. Fleur came over with her husband.

Molly stuttered. "Boyfriend?"

Charlie smiled. "Boyfriend."

"This can't be happening."

Arthur tried to calm her. "Molly, the boys seem happy."

Molly was angry. "You knew didn't you?"

Arthur shook his head. "No."

"You don't seem surprised."

Arthur agreed. "I suspected."

George spoke up. "We knew."

Charlie motioned. "Perhaps we move inside."

Arthur agreed. "Better in private."

Molly was shaking. "This can't be happening."

Harry worried as they headed in. "She will hate me."

Arthur took the chance and squeezed his hand. "She loves you, we all do."

Arthur smiled at Harry and his son reassuring them of his support in all of this. Arthur was happy to have it confirmed for him. He wished the boys had felt able to open up to him, and Ginny as well. He had seen Ginny and Hermione sneak away into the orchard and stopped Molly from finding them. He knew his sons accused him of not standing up to her enough and they had a point in that. He wouldn't lose his children though because Molly thought she could control all of their lives even as adults. Ginny may be a minor, but even she had the right to her choices.

Molly was led into the kitchen where all the brothers including Bill and his new wife followed them. Wards were erected so those outside would not hear what was going on in there. No one wanted to ruin the wedding and get the rest of the guests involved in all of this.

Molly was shaking. "You're together?"

Charlie nodded. "Since the start of summer."

Molly looked at Harry. "You are with Ginny."

Harry reminded her. "We broke up."

Ginny spoke up. "And I am with Hermione."

Molly spat. "She seduced you. Now Harry is lost and….."

Charlie snapped. "So he has to be lost to be with me?"

Molly was red. "I…."

"Is being gay so bad? You didn't think so when I came out."

"Of course not. I want you happy but just not….."

"Not with Harry? I am not good enough for him?"

Molly tried to touch her son. "Charlie, I….."

"I never knew until now how ashamed of me you were. Must be a real disgrace, probably blame me for Ginny too."

His mother had been shocked when he had come out. His dad had embraced him and actually laughed, told him it had been obvious. It was common enough in their world and muggle borns were the usual concern. Molly had come around and he thought she supported him. But now he had to wonder if she never had. He could see concern in the eyes of George who had yet to come out to his mother though the others knew.

Charlie went to leave. "You don't have to worry about being ashamed by me again."

It was Harry who stopped him. "No."

Charlie watched him. "I won't let her hurt you."

"I won't come between you and your mum."

"You aren't."

"I know what it's like to not have my mother. That is not a pain I would ever wish even on an enemy, not alone my boyfriend."

Charlie touched his face. "Mum won't stop me from being with you."

Harry kissed him. "Or me with you. But she is your mother."

Molly watched Harry. "I don't expect you to speak for me."

Harry turned. "My mother would give anything to be where you are now."

Molly had a pained look. "Your mum would understand. I am doing what I have to for my kids."

"The only memory I have, ever will have, of my mother is her screaming. Screaming for my life. Every time dementors are near me."

Molly was pale. "Harry."

"You are willing to throw away your son out of some foolish dream you had. You have no idea how lucky you are to have them, and they you."

Molly tried to reach out and hold him. "You have me too. I am just trying to make you happy."

Harry pulled back. "Then try seeing that we Are happy. I am with the red head I am meant to be with."

Molly was shaking. "I can't, I just…."

Harry turned to Bill and Fleur. "I am going to go. I stole enough of your night."

Bill dragged him into a hug. "You didn't."

Fleur assured him the same and that he was always welcome with them both. Charlie asked Bill permission to use Shell Cottage for the night. He wasn't about to stay at Malfoy manor with Harry. Bill and Fleur were headed on a honeymoon and assured him he was welcome to use the home. He would have company for a night as her parents, Gabrielle and Hermione had been staying there. But there was room enough for them.

Molly was in tears when alone with her husband. "This can't be happening."

Arthur turned to go outside. "I would be finding your Aunt."

Molly was confused. "My Aunt?"

"I am sure one of them has an extra bed for you."

Molly was shocked. "What do you mean?"

He rounded on her. "I won't allow you to destroy our family."

Molly was aghast. "Destroy our family? I am trying to fix it."

"Neither Ginny or our sons need fixing. They are happy and you need to accept that."

"Sons what do you mean by sons?"

"Wake up Molly, you know who I am speaking about."

Molly sunk into a chair. "You never speak to me like this."

"Maybe if I had sooner you wouldn't have driven two of our children away."

Molly called as he went to the door. "They will come to see…."

"You are the one who needs to see. Go find your Aunts, I don't want you in My house till you make this right without children."

Molly sat in shock as she watched her husband leave. He was right, the house did belong to him, but she couldn't believe this. He had slept on the couch during their marriage before. He certainly had never stood up to her before like that. She couldn't understand why the family was against her. All she wanted to do was make sure her children were happy and that included Harry. Ron and Ginny were simply confused by this all.

Ron actually stood in the door and said simply. "I brought Lavender as a date. We are back together."

* * *

Harry had been in shock when he left the house and he was in pain. He was more worried about Charlie though. He saw the pain in his boyfriend. Charlie had known his mum would be shocked but this went deeper. Charlie truly felt his mother was embarrassed that he was gay. After all these years it was a slap in his face. For his mother to think he was not good enough for Harry was a painful blow to Charlie. Charlie felt like never speaking to his mother again over all she had pulled. But Harry knew all too well the pain of not having a mother in his life.

Harry had been worried but he had left his boyfriend at Shell Cottage the night before. They could have both stayed at Grimmauld. Harry knew when Charlie asked to stay, he was wanting some space to deal with his pain. And Harry more than respected that need right now.

In the morning Remus found his son outside. "You were upset when you got home."

"Molly saw us kissing."

Remus put a hand on him. "She loves you."

"Charlie is the one she hurt badly."

Remus sighed. "She will see reason."

"How she could just push her kids away."

Remus understood. "Made you think of your mum."

"I sometimes want to be around dementors."

Remus held him. "She is always with you."

Harry had tears. "Those are just allusions. The only real memory….."

Remus kissed his head. "Live in me. You ever need to feel her, we can talk. I know it's not the same…."

Harry held to him. "It helps. I just don't want Charlie to lose his because of me."

"It seems there were issues between them before you came in."

Harry knew. "I just wish I hadn't made it surface."

"In the end it may be for the best."

Remus was sure in time things would be worked out. Molly did love her kids and she wanted them all to be happy. She had a harder time with the gay ones but she did honestly want them to be happy. It seemed things had needed to be said though. Remus knew Harry was blaming himself. And that he was worried that Charlie blamed him. There was doubts in his mind as Charlie wanted space the night before. He worried that Charlie was angry deep down that Harry had made those doubts all come up. Remus tried to assure his son that he had nothing to worry after.

Harry headed to London. He wanted to head to the coast and see Charlie but his dad convinced him he needed to allow Charlie the room. Charlie was in pain right now and he needed some space. Harry knew he was right and headed to see the twins and help them out.

He was surprised to find only Fred. "George in Scotland looking at a new location?"

Fred shook his head. "He took the day off."

Harry was pale. "Last night."

"He doesn't want to say it but he is worried."

Harry sighed. "After how your mum reacted to Ginny and now Charlie."

Fred nodded. "And Mum adores you and Hermione. Draco is another story."

Harry sat on a stool. "Hasn't helped me or Hermione any."

Fred assured him. "It's just time."

"I hope you're right."

"Ron told Mum he has moved on and dating Lavender."

Harry was happy. "One could hope it would help. But then again Ginny is happy for us and…."

Fred surprised him. "Mum is staying with Aunt Tessie."

Harry was shocked. "She left your dad?"

Fred smirked. "No, he kicked her out. Told her he wouldn't let her destroy their family."

As they worked in the back room, Fred told him what had gone down. Harry was shocked that Arthur had actually stood up to his wife. He had when they were there but not to that level. Seems Muriel had refused to allow Molly to stay in her house. She didn't like what was happening. Tessie had been willing to allow her niece to stay. Tessie and Muriel were the much older sisters of Charles Prewett, Molly's father. Ignatius had fallen between Charles and the girls, and some years. Tessie was a bit senile at times and had been easier to convince.

At lunch time Harry was surprised when Ginny appeared in the store. She was accompanied by Percy of all people. Harry was not sure he had expected to see those two hanging out together in the past. But he had seen a different side of Percy that summer.

Percy explained. "I took the morning off. I am just dropping her off on my way in."

Harry kissed Ginny's cheek. "Nott that I am disappointed but surprised."

Ginny had a timid smile. "Dad gave me permission for lunch with you. He thought I may like the location."

Percy saw his confusion. "I believe Gabrielle and her parents are sightseeing before they leave."

Fred grinned. "Leaving two house guests behind I assume?"

Harry looked at Ginny with a little smile. "I guess we shouldn't let the food get cold."

Percy smirked. "I believe you are taking lunch."

"Invite us to lunch and make us bring food?"

Ginny reminded him. "Do we want the other two to cook?"

"Have a point there."

They went to the cauldron and got some food to take with them to the coast. Ginny already had the day off from her job so she wasn't missing work. Arthur had been happy to send her with Percy when Percy had come to the house and insisted on taking his sister. He more than knew what his son had in mind and he was all for it. He was like his wife, he wanted to make his kids happy. He simply had a better idea of how to do it.

Ginny lit up when she saw Hermione. "Mione."

Hermione kissed her. "Gin."

"I was worried you'd leave before I saw you."

"I am headed to France tomorrow."

Harry looked at Charlie. "Char."

Charlie pulled him into a passionate kiss. "I am sorry."

Harry pulled back. "You have nothing to apologize for."

"I shouldn't have sent you away last night. I am angry at her and I hurt…."

Harry cut him off. "I understand. I am worried about you."

Charlie ran a hand down his face. "I will be with you either way. I want her to be happy for us but…."

Ginny finished for her brother. "We won't make her happy in spite of us."

Hermione and Harry more than agreed with them on that. They both wanted a future with the red head in front of them. They didn't want to cause problems with the family but they would not give up on their happiness to make the woman happy. They took the food and went down to have a picnic of sorts along the water. They tried to focus on lunch and just each other. Ginny was sad Hermione was leaving again but she understood.

The happy moment was broken up when Harry spotted someone headed their way. "Molly, what are you doing here?"

 **Review please and the updates continue.**


	12. beach talks

Molly had no idea what she was doing here but she knew she had to come. She knew Charlie was staying at the cottage last night and since he wasn't working yet, assumed he'd be there. Her husband's words were ringing through her head as were her sons' and her Aunt. Tessie may have given her a bed and was slightly senile but she did give her niece an earful. Molly didn't regret all she had done to try and make her children happy. And in the end she believed they would see what she had done was just for that. But she did need to straighten things out with Charlie. She could admit she never really knew what to say and do with her son. Arthur's words about both their sons had wrung through her mind too. She knew he was not referring to Harry though they saw him as one. She had no idea who, but then again they seemed to lie to her.

She was surprised to find Charlie was not alone on the beach. She was reminded the Delacaurs were staying here and assumed Hermione had come with them. But she saw Harry and her daughter. She had no doubt her husband had been easy to convince to let her come.

"I wasn't expecting all of you."

Ginny saw her look. "Dad Okayed it."

Molly grumbled. "Of course he did."

Charlie motioned. "We were having lunch."

Ginny added. "For four."

"I would like a chance to speak to my children."

Harry looked at Hermione. "Perhaps we should….."

Charlie stopped him. "You don't need to go anywhere."

Ginny agreed. "She wasn't invited."

Harry kissed his boyfriend. "Speak to her."

Hermione agreed. "We have time before I leave."

Molly eyed her. "Leave?"

"I will be returning to France with the Delacaurs, to be with my parents. As I am no longer have a place to stay here."

Ginny reminded her mum. "Since you kicked her out."

Harry went to lead Hermione off. "You could always stay with me."

Hermione looked a bit at Molly as she said as led off. "Never thought I'd be more welcome in Malfoy manor."

Neither Charlie nor Ginny were happy that their lunch had been interrupted or that their dates had left. Molly had no right to come here. And they certainly had no reason to cater to her wishes either. But Charlie knew that Harry would blame himself if the two didn't at least speak to her. Molly was the one who hurt them all but Harry was feeling guilt even if he shouldn't. Harry felt the loss of his mum even more now.

Molly looked at her children and she knew that neither of them looked like they wanted to be here. And Molly was not quite certain about being there either. But it was not her husband alone which brought her there. Her son's words and Harry's words wrung through her mind.

Charlie watched the woman. "Speak whatever you came to say and leave."

Molly came over. "I guess I should be grateful you speak to me."

Ginny agreed. "Couldn't have said it better."

Charlie added. "You can thank Harry."

"If he ever speaks to me again."

"You have a better chance with him than my girlfriend."

Molly eyed her daughter. "She sedu…."

"For the love of Merlin Mum, I seduced her."

Molly was red. "Gin."

"I am not some baby. I have known I was gay for a year."

"But you were with Harry. You are…."

"I seduced Her, not the other way around. She isn't the first girl I kissed, though I hope she is the last."

Molly was pale. "You are my only daughter. I have dreamed of planning your wedding and seeing your kids."

Ginny snapped. "And what, because I am gay, I won't marry? Or have children? Or you will just be too ashamed to be a part of it?"

Molly tried to touch her. "I am not ashamed. I have never been of your brother."

Charlie broke in. "That is what I thought until you told me I wasn't good enough for Harry."

Molly was reminded of the real pain the night before that she had caused. She could admit that she had not taken Charlie's news well at first. She knew being gay was common enough in their world. But she had been shocked when her second son had come out of the closet. Arthur had simply embraced their son and joked it had been obvious. He had made a comment last night about sons being gay and Molly was confused.

Molly tried. "I never said you weren't good enough."

"No, just hat Harry had to be lost."

"He was lonely without your sister. He never was….well…"

"Gay? Do you think we just wake up one morning and decide to be gay?"

Molly blushed. "I don't know….."

Ginny smirked. "Perhaps because you have never asked."

Charlie confided. "Took being dragged into an alcove by a quidditch friend, for me to realize."

Molly went a bit red. "Charlie."

"Would you blush so much if it was Bill talking about his wife?"

Ginny added. "Or if it was Harry in my bed and not Hermione?"

"We have rules Gin. And you know that."

"If it was Harry, you can't tell me, you would have kicked him out."

"That is different. Harry is a member of our family and he didn't have any where…."

"Hermione's parents were in France. You always told her she was welcome."

Charlie asked her. "How would you have felt if the tables were turned and Michael and Jean had tossed Ginny on the street?"

"I didn't toss her on the street."

"No, because Harry offered her a place to stay and then Fleur sent her to her parents."

Molly looked at her daughter. "How will they take you? They are muggles after all."

Ginny smiled. "I have an open invitation. Like Dad, her parents embraced her."

Charlie shared a look with his sister. "We love you, but we're done. We won't let you ruin the happiness we have found."

Ginny agreed. "I will be with Hermione either way. I'd like my mother to be there, but I will settle for my dad and brothers if needed."

Molly looked at her children and she knew neither of them were backing down. They both reminded her that this was not decades ago. Marriages were not arranged by parents any more. She had trusted Bill to find his own wife, though she had not always approved of Fleur. Same with Percy and Fred. She should be able to trust Charlie and Ginny, and George who she didn't know of yet, to choose for themselves who they loved.

Molly was pale. "Love?"

Charlie smiled. "Not yet."

"But close."

Molly looked at Charlie. "Come home and we…."

Charlie shook his head. "I am staying at Grimmauld till September."

Ginny watched her mum. "I am going to spend what time I have left with her."

Molly reminded her. "You are my children. You can't simply cut me from…."

Charlie motioned. "I am an adult and I can."

"And if you want me to speak to you again when I am an adult, you need to make this right."

Molly watched them. "That is what I am trying…."

Charlie went to lead his sister off. "Not with us."

Charlie could perhaps understand his Mum in a way. He believed her when she swore she was not ashamed. But she seemed to have this fear or something about them. She didn't understand being gay and she couldn't meddle the way she liked to do. But neither Charlie nor Ginny were willing to just move on. Molly had hurt both the people they loved and they were not going to forgive her for that easily. Hermione she had attacked directly and the wounds were deep. Harry it was more a matter of the pain over the loss of his own mother that she brought up.

Charlie looked at his mum before leaving. "Harry already lost one mum. Even if not for me, make this right for him. He loves you."

* * *

Harry and Hermione were worried when the other two joined them. They weren't surprised how it had gone down with them. They knew the two wouldn't simply make peace with their mother. Hermione was still going back to France but she would be back in less than two weeks. She wouldn't miss Harry's big seventeenth birthday she swore. She would consider Malfoy Manor or Grimmauld after, but for now would leave. Harry assured his boyfriend he was welcome to stay at Grimmauld. He knew having him stay at Malfoy manor would have been too odd.

Arthur had not let up on his wife and she was still staying with her Aunt. She hadn't fought her husband on it. If she had, he would likely have given in and at least let her in another bedroom. Arthur knew his wife was really shaken when she didn't even fight him on it.

The day before Harry's birthday Charlie came to whisk him out. "Are you ready?"

Harry turned. "Ready?"

"I have plans for the two of us."

Harry kissed him. "You didn't tell me."

Charlie smiled. "Surprise."

"I may have plans."

Narcissa had appeared in the door. "Charles, we have told Harry you should come for dinner."

Harry whispered. "On second thought."

Charlie looked at Narcissa. "Thank you but we have plans."

Remus came to their rescue. "He will be here for the party tomorrow."

Harry said to Charlie as they left. "They are ready to pounce."

"Maybe I will be busy tomorrow."

Harry elbowed him. "You are not missing my birthday."

Charlie kissed him. "I wouldn't think of it."

Draco appeared. "Forget something?"

Harry was confused. "Your Mum think we need a chaperone?"

Charlie laughed. "I invited him."

Tomorrow there was a big party for Harry of course. He would be turning seventeen and that was a big occasion. Remus would take him for his apparition test in the morning. The Malfoys were hosting a party but his friends and brothers would take him out drinking later on. Charlie knew it was a bit more than Harry had wanted. But it was a big birthday for him and the first time they got to celebrate with him. But he thought to make a special night for him tonight. They were actually having a triple date, with George and Draco, and Ginny and Hermione.

Harry was happy to see Hermione had returned and she planned to remain now. The weeks in France had been good and she was happy in the end to have had the time with her family. But she wanted to be here with her friends and with her girlfriend for the last month.

Harry kissed her cheek. "Going to join me at Malfoy manor?"

Hermione shook her head. "Join your boyfriend instead."

Ginny was happy. "Well at least Dad lifted my grounding."

Charlie looked at her. "Mum?"

Ginny shrugged. "She has said nothing."

Harry was uncomfortable. "Can we change topics?"

George agreed. "Better thoughts."

Harry said quietly to Charlie. "He is still worried."

Charlie nodded. "Mum's reactions still worry him."

"He could tell her before she finds out. May soften the shock."

Charlie agreed. "I have tried telling him that."

George looked their way. "Telling me what?"

Harry smiled. "If you marry Draco, your kids may be snakes."

George blushed. "Marry? We have dated for three weeks."

Draco chimed in. "We don't all move as fast as you two."

Harry punched George. "Sharing details with Draco?"

George shrugged. "We shouldn't have secrets."

It was of course said as a joke. Draco had made a joke and he had hit the nail on the head. George definitely didn't share details of Harry's love life with his boyfriend. The group headed into London where they went to a casual restaurant in London for a bite to eat. Dinner and fun with friends and his boyfriend was what he would have liked for the next day. Well and time with his dad who he would want of course. But no one would hear about him not having a proper birthday party. In the years since he started school, he had still been stuck in London, till August.

The six of them headed for a movie when they were done dinner and all had a good laugh. Only Harry, Charlie and Hermione had ever been to a theater. Draco had seen movies at home on a television, but Ginny and George had never been. It was a fun experience for all.

Harry smiled when Charlie went to lead him off. "Other plans."

Charlie whispered. "Another way to celebrate."

Hermione cleared her throat. "Remember you have a house guest."

Harry assured her. "We won't give a show."

Charlie added. "You are on another floor."

Harry found himself in his bedroom at Grimmauld. "I thought we were meant to explore."

Charlie began undressing him. "I thought you promised Hermione no show."

Harry shrugged. "I am sure we could explore a bit before she returns."

Charlie shook his head. "Other ways to explore right here."

Harry laughed as Charlie used his wand to finish the job. "Anxious are you?"

Charlie nibbled on his neck. "You are no better."

Harry groaned as Charlie started stroking him. "No."

Charlie brought him close but surprised Harry with a cock ring which he slid on place. "Even birthday boys have to ask."

Harry groaned as he found himself lifted from the ground, his back along the wall. "Ask what?"

Charlie had Harry wrap his legs around him. "Oh I think it will come to you."

Any response from Harry was cut off as Charlie drove into him. Harry rubbed up and down the wall as his boyfriend continued driving into him. He was driven into a frenzy and he was begging for release as Charlie drove into him over and over again. Charlie obliged, removing the cock ring when he knew he was about to reach his own release. They both came to an intense climax, the first Charlie promised, of the night.

Charlie kissed Harry as he carried him to bed and saw the time. "Happy birthday Harry."

 **An: Sorry it took a while to update. Between work and the holidays, things have been crazy.**

 **Merry Christmas everyone, and I promise a new update much sooner.**


	13. seventeen candles

**Happy New Years. Sorry it took a while to update, wasn't sure my last chapter uploaded, wasn't getting any updates about it positing or reviews. Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Sorry for the wait.**

Harry was not happy about the big party for his birthday but he had been promised it would not be all his Aunt. Charlie surprised him with breakfast in bed as their private time together. Remus came to collect him and they had gone both to the ministry and bank. He was now Lord Potter-Black and had control of his money. And legal to drink, do magic, and after passing his test on one try, to apparate. His fortune he didn't plan to touch. He was looking at quidditch after school and perhaps teaching down the line. He was happy Charlie would be at school, having accepted Hagrid's offer, as well as in London for his studies. As he was already an animal medic, it would take Charlie only a year and a half. Remus had given Harry a pocket watch. James' had been destroyed in the house but the piece had a lot of history. It was Sirius' watch, that had belonged to his dad. Sirius had been given a watch at 17 by William Potter, a new watch but with a chain that had belonged to the Potters. Sirius had received his father's watch when he died. His grandfather had sent him the watch. Harry was surprised to learn that Sirius had kept contact with not only Andromeda, but his grandfather, after he left. The watch was the way Sirius wore it, with the Potter chain on it. Both he and Sirius shared both families. Remus though had added an inset inside the face of the watch. It had the Lupin crest as Harry was a Lupin now as well.

Though reluctant, after lunch, Harry headed with his dad not to the manor but the coast. The Malfoys had a few homes, as did Harry, and chose theirs on the coast. They decided against a quidditch party and instead went for a surfing beach party. They were close to a city for bars later.

Harry was amazed at the beach bar set up and surf boards. Even a band was set up. "This is too much."

Narcissa kissed his cheek. "Nonsense. It isn't every day my only nephew turns seventeen."

Harry reminded her. "Adopted. And you said small."

Andromeda laughed. "Believe me, for my sister, this is small."

Draco agreed. "You should have seen mine."

Lucius clapped Harry on the back. "Just thank your aunts and enjoy."

Severus smirked. "Lucius should know."

Harry decided to take their advice. "Thanks."

Charlie arrived. "Do I need to apparate you everywhere?"

Harry laughed. "I passed. Though you may need to be my designated ride tonight."

Charlie kissed him. "That is what the bus is for."

Andromeda agreed. "We have already arranged a bit of a pub crawl…"

Ted whispered to Harry. "Don't feel bad if you ditch that one."

Narcissa looked at Charlie. "I am glad you came. We haven't had the chance to really speak to you."

Charlie went pale and thought quickly. "Oh look, there is George. I am sure you have a lot of questions for him."

Narcissa did indeed turn towards George. Unlike Molly, Lucius and Narcissa were aware not only that Draco was gay but who he dated. They had yet to have a one on one with his new boyfriend. Narcissa had been a bit disappointed when she realized he would never marry Pansy. It was not about the money as they didn't care that George was not rich. But she and Pansy's mother had been friends since they were toddlers. But Pansy was dating and both mothers were happy for their kids. And Narcissa was hoping to have a proper chance to meet George. Her husband reminded her with a look that it wasn't the time. It was their nephew's birthday time and there was a proper time for them to grill George.

Harry's attention went to his friends and the others who had come. Neville, Luna, Dean and Seamus, his old quidditch friends, and all of his brothers and Ginny had come. He was surprised to see Arthur come and he was a bit hurt when he didn't see Molly.

Charlie looked at his dad as Harry went to surf. "Where is she?"

Arthur sighed. "I don't know."

"I know she is angry, but I thought she loved him enough."

Arthur reminded him. "She loves you both. I really do believe she will come around."

"This is a big day for him, she not being here hurts him."

Arthur agreed. "I tried. But she doesn't listen to me now."

Harry was trying to focus on the day and was enjoying surfing. "Okay this isn't too bad."

Fred laughed. "Sound like it was potions class."

Harry shrugged. "Worried it would be a ball or something."

Draco laughed. "No, those wait for weddings."

Charlie had paddled over. "What was that?"

Harry kissed his boyfriend. "Talking about eloping."

Narcissa could be heard from shore. "Time to eat."

Andromeda was surprised as the kids came in. "Did we forget a cake?"

Narcissa was confused. "I ordered one made."

A voice came from behind. "No need."

Harry was surprised when he saw Molly coming and she had a birthday cake in her arms. Harry had not said it but he had been hurt when she didn't come earlier. He knew she was angry but she still meant a lot to him. And he worried that she didn't want to be a part of his life. He knew he should only be worried for his boyfriend but he wasn't. He knew she wasn't his mum but his mum couldn't be there, and she was close.

Harry looked at the woman. "You came."

Molly kissed him when she put down the cake. "It's your birthday."

Harry reminded her. "You…"

She cut him off. "No matter what, today is your big birthday, and I had to be here. I know your mother would have given anything to be."

Harry let her hug him. "Thank you."

Arthur turned to her when the others ate. "I wasn't sure you'd come."

"As you and our son reminded me, he is our family."

Arthur agreed. "I am glad you remembered."

Molly watched Harry. "Lily would be so proud."

"He has made all the people who love him as a son very proud."

Molly eyed her husband. "I am coming home."

Arthur grunted. "There are plenty of bedrooms I guess."

"I am here."

Arthur went to join his sons. "Progress."

Molly found her kids were not exactly warm to welcome her. At times she wondered if she should have come. But she knew she had to for Harry. Harry was feeling better as he had dinner and opened some gifts with the other people. He and his friends did ditch the adults later and headed into town for the bars. Ginny and Luna were able to come, like Bill's bachelor party, as they had the bracelets on. This time Harry was legal and got to enjoy the full party. Like the triple date the night before, this is the party he would have preferred, but he did appreciate the party.

Bill made a toast when the first round of beers came. "To Harry on the big 17 and an incredible senior year."

* * *

George and Draco were not sure about this. George had agreed to a meal with Draco's parents. Harry and Charlie were coming though for a buffer. George tried to point out he had only been dating Draco for a month and that he wasn't looking to propose. Besides, he assumed Draco would be as controlling as ever, if they ever got to that point. He doubted Draco would settle for being the one to be proposed to. George shook away the thought and again reminded himself how short a time they had dated. But he could admit he had never had such thoughts before.

But before they met the Malfoys for lunch, George decided he was going to take his brother's advice and confront his mother head on. He held out little hope for it. She was still not good with Hermione and Harry who she adored. And Draco did not have the same benefit.

Molly was surprised. "I thought it was just the two of us."

Harry led her into the kitchen. "I agreed to set this up."

She was surprised to find both George and Charlie. "Decided you needed a ref?"

Charlie shook his head. "Do we need one?"

George cut in. "I asked them to come."

Molly turned to him. "You? Why?"

George took a deep breath. "You know that Angie and I broke up."

Molly nodded. "Yes. I know you will find someone."

"I already have."

Molly was confused. "Why all the secrecy? Wait…."

George didn't look at her. "Dad told you sons."

Molly looked agape at him. "You?"

George nodded. "Only knew a little before Harry."

Molly sat there in stunned shock and had no idea how she was meant to react. Her husband had told her another son was gay. She had honestly thought that he was wrong. Or that he was meaning Harry who they saw as a son. She had a hard enough time that Charlie and her only daughter had come out. To learn George was coming out definitely was a shock to her system. And she had no idea how her husband had known.

George was pale and had no idea how he was meant to tell her the next part. She want handling the gay news all that well. He was reminded she had been shocked with Charlie and had just taken some time. And he knew they had popped a lot on her in a short time.

George looked at her. "Mum?"

"You said you found someone."

George nodded. "We have dated a few weeks."

Molly sat in a chair. "Who?"

George took a deep breath. "Draco."

Molly was shocked. "Malfoy?"

"Yes Malfoy. Harry's cousin."

Charlie spoke up. "A good guy."

Draco appeared in the door but he worried. "Maybe I am early."

Molly looked at him. "You and my son?"

Draco shared a look with George but nodded. "Yes."

Molly sunk down. "I guess I should be grateful you told me."

George sat with her. "I had hoped, if I told you and you didn't walk in…"

"It wouldn't be such a shock." Harry finished.

"I swear you kids are trying to break my heart."

Charlie reminded her. "We may have threatened a heart attack, but a broken heart mum?"

George tried to be helpful. "You aren't overly attached to Angie."

Harry said gently. "And you still have me and Hermione."

Lavender and Draco were the only new additions to the equation. Molly had only met her at the wedding but she had been too distracted. Ron had been at school when they dated. His brothers thought she was nice enough and she was growing out of her gossipy phase. Molly always said she wanted her kids to be happy and get married, have kids. They were all headed that way, just down their own paths, she just needed to see that.

George stood. "Draco and I need to go."

Molly watched him. "You drop this on me and…."

"I thought you could use some time."

Draco added. "We are meeting my parents for dinner."

"They know?"

George nodded. "Like the Grangers and Remus, they were quick to accept."

"In fairness my parents have known I was gay for months." Draco admitted.

Molly watched them go and looked at Harry. "I thought I was coming so we could…."

Harry sighed. "Would you actually sit and have dinner with us?"

Molly was pale. "Us?"

Charlie grunted. "Us. And without trying to break us up."

Molly was pale. "I am trying. I came to your party."

"And it meant a lot. But we want you to be a part of us."

Charlie agreed. "We will marry one day. Have kids."

"And if you can't accept us, we won't let you ruin our wedding or hurt our kids."

They were definitely not talking marriage yet. They had only been dating for a month now, and hadn't even said they were in love. But they were honest with Molly. They did see getting that far down the line. Not until Harry was done school and maybe not even that soon. But they knew the same was for Ginny and Hermione. If Molly wanted her grandkids, and to see her kids wed, she had to come to terms with who they were with.

Harry went to leave. "All four pairs of us are having dinner tomorrow here. If you actually mean it, you will try, you will come to dinner."


	14. interesting dinners

Though George wasn't sure he would survive dinner hadn't been that bad. Lucius and Narcissa were better than his mother had been as of late. He got a bit of a run down but that was to be expected. Draco was an only child and the couple wanted to know more about who he was dating. They approved of George and of the relationship. Narcissa was already picturing a wedding though her son reminded her they dated for weeks. He was reminded she had been the same way with Pansy but he apologized to George. George had assured him his mother was once the same way. He hoped one day she would be happy enough for them that she would be pestering them about when they would be engaged.

Charlie was with Harry trying to help his boyfriend. Harry though was doing a good impression of Molly and a knife, keeping him out of it. He loved Charlie but he was useless in the kitchen and Harry was cooking dinner for at least 8. He gave Charlie some easy tasks to keep him busy.

Charlie smiled. "No need to be nervous."

"Worried you will chop off a finger."

"About dinner. No idea if mum will come."

Harry sighed. "Not holding my breath. More worried about Ron, Hermione and Ginny."

Charlie understood. "Ron is with Lavender. And he saw them at your birthday."

Harry kissed his boyfriend. "Perhaps good the food doesn't require sharp knives."

Ginny appeared with Hermione. "And why is that?"

Harry turned to the girls. "Ron dining with a Slytherin of course."

Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek. "It should be fine."

Ron and Lavender appeared with George and Draco. "What should be? Did Charlie cook?"

Charlie pouted. "I am not that bad."

George snickered. "Not as bad as Ginny but wouldn't volunteer to let you cook for me."

Harry assured them as he ushered them into the dining room. "I cooked."

A voice came from the door. "My one child who can cook."

Harry turned to the door. "You came?"

Molly stood in the door with her husband at her side. They knew she had been invited to dinner. Harry had told the other couples after he did. But no one really thought she would come to the dinner. She seemed to be trying to make peace with Harry but there had been limits up until now. She certainly hadn't made any attempt to fix the break with Hermione who she had once welcomed. And she knew the girls would be here. They were reluctant to see her. They told her she was welcome if she could try but they weren't certain that she wouldn't go after them again.

Arthur shared a look with his children and their partners in the room. He was sharing their concern over Molly coming. Molly had told him about dinner and she had been conflicted. He thought it was a good idea but reminded her that she had to make a real attempt or not go at all.

Harry motioned. "There is enough for food for you both."

Molly reluctantly took a seat where pointed. "It smells good."

Hermione sat on her right. "I am hungry."

Lavender sat on her other side. "Thanks for the invite."

Harry sat at the head. "There is dessert if you have room. And are brave enough."

Arthur sat across from his wife between Ron and Ginny. "Brave?"

Charlie didn't find it funny. "He means because I helped."

Molly came to his rescue. "You did learn scones at least."

Lavender looked at Molly. "None of your kids can cook?"

Molly eyed her. "Bill is the only one who learned more than one recipe. Some couldn't even master boiling water."

George saw the look. "I can make toast."

Arthur laughed. "I guess a good thing Malfoys have elves."

Draco agreed. "Not a skill Malfoys are known for."

Hermione shared a look with Ginny. "We may be eating out a lot."

Ginny shrugged. "Harry may have an elf to lend us."

Harry laughed. "You can have Kreacher."

Laughter followed the comment. Hermione was not much better in the kitchen than Ginny was. Her dad had actually been the cook in the family. Her parents had both worked, her mother in the mornings at the clinic and her dad in the afternoons, so someone was home for her. Her parents shared the chores and Jean was little better at cooking than Hermione was. Molly smiled a bit when Lavender assured her she could cook.

Talk moved away from the food as they dug into it. They purposely stuck Molly between Hermione who she needed to make peace with, and Lavender who she needed to get to know. Hermione wasn't sure about the seating arrangement but she tried to make the best of it.

Arthur looked at Hermione. "You should come to dinner one night after work."

Molly turned. "Work?"

"I returned to the grocery store when I came back."

Ginny nodded. "The store needed help."

Lavender looked at Ron. "Maybe the four of us could have dinner in town one night when you are done work."

As much as Ron grumbled he had kept his job. "I guess."

Ginny looked at her brother. "Really?"

Ron grunted. "Fine, you didn't steal her. And I want my kid sis happy."

George whispered to Harry who he was close to. "Miracles happen."

Harry agreed. "Seems a night of miracles."

Molly turned to Harry after dinner. "I can stay and help clean."

Harry nodded. "Charlie promised to wash. I am sure he wouldn't mind you drying."

Charlie saw his mother's look. "Make it go quicker."

Arthur kissed his wife on the cheek. "I will see you at home later."

The others left and Molly joined them in the kitchen. The woman had not apologized but she had made it through dinner. She spoke mainly with Lavender but she had asked Draco some questions from time to time. She had been civil at the very least with Hermione. It was the first times she managed that since kicking Hermione out. Harry invited Molly to stay for some tea when done cleaning and was happy she accepted.

Molly kissed him on the head before leaving and she kissed her son as well. "I do want you happy. I am trying."

* * *

Hermione had been a bit bored when she returned. She had been helping her parents out when she had gone to France. Ginny mentioned her boss would hire her back. She hadn't needed the money before but she was happy for something to do. Ron had actually turned it down when Ginny had tried to suggest he could apply, trying to be helpful. As much as he complained about the man he worked for, he made much better money. Even dating, he was saving a good chunk, so he had money in the school year and after. He did actually listen to his parents in that.

One dinner had happened. Ron and Lavender had gone out with the girls for dinner. Ron was doing his best to be happy for his sister and Hermione. The real test came a week later when Molly had surprised them by inviting the family home for dinner. Including partners.

Harry kissed Charlie. "Not sure about this."

Charlie reminded him. "She has tried with you."

Hermione agreed. "I am the one who should worry."

Draco smirked. "Not sure about entering this house."

Harry looked at his cousin. "Worried it will fall on you still?"

Draco smirked. "Worried there is an anti-Slytherin hex."

Charlie assured him. "Dad at least wouldn't let it happen."

"Bill and Percy will be there with Fleur and Penny." Harry added.

George sighed. "Never thought Percy would seem a reasonable family member."

Molly appeared in the door. "Dinner is inside."

Hermione moved towards the door. "I am hungry from work."

Ginny squeezed her hand and quietly said. "No worries."

Fleur smiled when she saw Hermione. "You look happier than last I saw."

Hermione turned to her. "Yes, thank you."

It was a few weeks before the kids returned back to school, for their final year for all but Ginny. Molly thought about how odd it would be next year. Ron would be welcome home for a few months until he had a job and a place to live, the agreement they always had with their kids. Having only Ginny still in school would be so strange for them. The thought of an empty nest full year around was not as appealing to her. But Bill and Fleur were trying for a baby and Percy was talking proposals. She hoped to have some grandchildren to babysit. Harry and Charlie, and even George and Ginny had all mentioned kids. But they had assured her a few years down the road, they had only recently stated to date.

Fred had brought Alicia as well. They had been dating for over a year, but they were not close to a proposal. Percy and Penny may have only got back together recently but the brothers wouldn't be surprised if Percy proposed by Christmas. They had dated a long time before.

Molly looked at Hermione and Harry after dinner. "I could use help with dishes."

Arthur spoke up. "I can…."

Charlie agreed. "They are guests."

Hermione shook her head. "We're happy to help."

Arthur quietly said to his wife. "Be nice."

Molly looked at them. "The house seems empty."

Harry reminded her. "School starts in a few weeks and it will be emptier."

Molly sighed. "I know you are happy with Remus."

Harry reminded her. "He adopted me."

Molly touched his hand. "You could perhaps visit."

Harry smiled a tad. "If I am welcome. With your son of course."

Molly didn't fight it. "Yes."

Harry looked to the room. "I don't see Charlie moving back."

Molly looked at Hermione. "I was thinking of his roommate."

Hermione looked at the woman in shock. "Me?"

The woman had tried kicking her out when she was a bridesmaid in Fleur's wedding. She had not wanted Hermione in her home or near her kids. She had been surprised to be invited to dinner tonight. Arthur had invited her before but the invitation had come from Molly instead. Molly had been civil at dinner at Harry's dinner but she had not gone further than that. Hermione was certainly taken off guard.

Molly nodded. "I am sure it's a bit lonely at Grimmauld. Even with Charlie."

"I guess."

"Since Fleur moved out, her room would be available for you." Molly pointed out.

Ginny who was in the door spoke up. "Really?"

Molly looked at both. "The rules will be the same though. They will not be broken twice."

Ginny blushed. "Mum…."

"I am not a fool. I know you children won't wait till marriage. But under my roof, you will not share a bed."

Hermione spoke up. "That is fair."

Ginny added. "We will kiss. I will not hide our relationship."

Molly sighed. "In public spaces."

Ginny looked at her girlfriend. "Hermione?"

Hermione was reluctant. "Are you sure? I dont want to be run out again when you decide….."

Molly assured her. "I have come to terms. And when your parents are in town, I'd like them to come to dinner."

Hermione nodded. "They are coming just before I go back to school. Early birthday."

Molly motioned to the dessert. "We should take this out to the others."

To say Arthur and the others were a bit surprised was an understatement. Arthur was happy Molly offered and Hermione reluctantly agreed. If nothing else, she was working in town, and would be easier than coming from London. She also knew what it meant to Ginny that her mother was trying. They would follow the rule about not sharing a bed until they went back to school. If Molly could try, they would try.

Later Charlie and Harry went with Hermione to pack. "Are you sure?"

Hermione wasn't. "I want to try and hope this works."

Harry reminded her. "Molly wouldn't offer if she didn't mean to try."

Charlie agreed. "I may be all lonesome."

Harry kissed his boyfriend. "Oh I decided you should move too."

"Making me move home to Mum?"

Harry shook his head. "Oh Narcissa is anxious to finally have you for a talk."

Charlie groaned. "I thought her focus was on George."

Harry shrugged. "Reminded me she had to fill my mother's roll to interrogate boyfriends."

Charlie smirked. "At least we could share a room."

Harry snorted. "You would likely find yourself in the dungeons."

Charlie was reminded Narcissa had an old fashioned side. "I thought they were converted."

Harry agreed. "The potions lab."

Charlie put his hands up. "Mercy."

Hermione laughed as she watched them and then they helped her pack as well. Harry had no intention of making Charlie move to the manor with him. They had a few weeks left before they headed back to school. Charlie would have a guest suite at school and commute to London for his courses. Harry and Charlie would likely share this house when he graduated. Harry would consider teaching but he wanted quidditch for now.

Harry assured Hermione. "The door is open if needed but I truly hope Molly means it."

 **AN: Continue to support and review**


	15. summer ends

Though Harry was still living at the manor, he did spend more time at Grimmauld. He had been happy to house Hermione but he and Charlie enjoyed the privacy. Remus had access to the house, he was left use of it for life by Sirius, but he didn't come uninvited or at least unannounced. Unlike Molly he understood Harry was an adult and didn't interfere. He did remind his son he didn't want to be a grandfather until Harry was done school at the very least. Harry assure him they were being safe and Harry wanted to play quidditch a few years before they spoke kids. Molly wasn't dumb and knew her kids didn't wait but she didn't want it under her roof. She had been better about Hermione since she had returned to the house and been warmer to her. She still looked uncomfortable when the two kissed and checked in on them before bed.

Grimmauld was being used again but Harry was not hosting. Charlie was taking his boyfriend out on a date. Hermione's parents were in town and Molly had wanted to have them for dinner. Though Otterly was a muggle town, it was a bit of a trip from London for muggles. Molly was cooking but they would have dinner at Grimmauld. Though a wizard home, it was in muggle London, and made things much easier.

Molly was cooking in the kitchen. "It brings back memories."

Arthur put a hand on her. "Good ones as well."

Ginny appeared. "Hermione and her parents are coming in."

Arthur turned when the door opened. "Jean and Michael."

Michael accepted his hand. "Arthur. Thank you for having us."

Molly motioned. "Fortunately Harry would let us use his kitchen."

Jean eyed the woman. "Yes, it is fortunate he has a home to offer."

Ginny looked at Hermione and said quietly. "Not going well."

Hermione agreed. "I warned you my parents weren't thrilled."

Arthur eyed the women. "Why don't we at least sit down to eat?"

Michael agreed. "The food smells good."

Ginny grabbed a bowl. "Let me help."

Molly nodded. "It's all ready."

Molly led the way into the dining room. She had been a bit surprised when dinner had been suggested here. It wouldn't have been impossible to arrange the couple to take the knight bus. Muggle born's parents could come into their world for shopping or the school when the kids needed them. And the bus was used from time to time. But it seemed the couple had not wanted to take the bus and Harry had offered them his house. She had thought they were just not anxious to try the bus but she was starting to think there was another reason for it.

The daughters and the husbands were all a bit anxious as they sat down for dinner. Michael and Arthur knew how important it was to their daughters that this worked out. Michael was no happier with how his daughter was treated but he was a bit calmer than his wife.

Molly tried. "Hermine said you were here to celebrate her birthday. We always do a cake and…"

Jean cut her off. "Michael and I have plans to take our daughter out for a day."

Michael added as he looked to Ginny. "Ginny is most welcome to join."

Hermione tried. "I would appreciate a cake as always before we leave."

Molly looked at Jean. "It must be hard being away from Hermione. I was surprised you moved before she finished school."

Jean reminded her. "Our daughter is away at school and almost an adult."

"Yes, I sometimes forget she is almost a year older than the others."

"While your world may consider a seventeen year old an adult, we certainly do not."

"Our children are of course welcome home until they find work and a home after they graduate."

"So it is only children you don't share blood with that you kick out on the street."

Hermione tried to calm her mother. "Mum….."

Molly was pale. "She broke our house rules."

Michael actually spoke. "From what I understand of your children, breaking of house rules is quite common."

Arthur sighed and agreed. "We admit it was handed badly. Hermione was always welcome with….."

Molly pushed. "What would you have done if you found them in bed?"

Jean shrugged. "I admit I would be shocked but they are old enough to make such choices. I certainly would not have kicked your daughter out."

"She not only broke the rules but she had been dating my son. I don't think having her follow house rules was too much to ask."

Michael asked. "If it was Harry who broke the rules, would you have kicked him out?"

Molly had been asked the same by the girls. "I…well…Harry has nowhere to go. And he is family."

Jean pointed out. "Our daughter had nowhere to go in the UK. You offered her a home this summer."

Michael added. "You're right it is hard being away from our only child. What made it easier was thinking she had you to look out for her."

The couple had been shocked when Hermione had appeared in France. She had been honest with them and told them how she and Ginny had been caught. They were upset she had broken a house rule and had been clear on that. But they accepted her and Ginny together. And they were furious at Molly. Molly had spoken to them before Hermione had decided to spend the summer at the Burrow instead of in France with them. Molly had reminded them how much Hermine was a welcome part of their family. They were eternally grateful for both Harry and Fleur.

Molly looked at her food. "I admit I acted in haste."

Jean didn't let it go. "And at the wedding?"

"Oh you know about…."

Michael was slightly calmer. "Yes."

Hermione reminded her mum. "I am back there now."

Ginny agreed. "Mum is trying."

Jean sighed. "There is that."

Molly looked at the woman. "I am grateful you have been more welcoming to our daughter."

Michael smiled. "Ginny is a fine young woman. And if they get there, would make a fine daughter in law."

Jean agreed. "I certainly hope to spend more time with her."

Ginny smiled. "I would like that."

Hermione suggested. "Perhaps after your plans on my birthday, we could have cake with Molly."

Jean slowly agreed. "Dessert and to see this house we have heard so much of would be nice."

Dinner at least became calmer and the girls were happy their mothers had agreed to the cake. Hermione had warned her girlfriend her parents were upset. They were as protective of their only daughter. Though Hermione was seventeen they hadn't wanted her to spend the summer in London. She had stayed at the Burrow other summers but only part time. Molly had convinced them she would be welcome in their home like a daughter. To learn the woman had kicked Hermione out even if she had broken the rules, had infuriated them. It took a lot from Hermione to even convince them to have this dinner. She had reminded her mum that she hoped to marry Ginny one day and these were her parents.

Hermione looked at her parents as they headed back to the hotel. "Thank you for giving it a chance."

* * *

Dinner had not gone down great but it had worked at least. Harry was happy to see his house didn't require repair from it. Hermione and Ginny spent time with Jean and Michael. They both took the last week off from their job to get ready for school. On her early birthday Hermione spent most of the day alone with her parents. Ginny joined them late afternoon and went out for dinner with them. They did go to the Burrow for cake later. Harry and all the brothers had come as well as Lavender and the other partners. Being able to leave evenings and weekends, Hermione's friends would take her out to celebrate on her real birthday as well. Ginny was lucky it was on a weekend. As a sixth year she could only leave on weekends. Since the war the rules were lightened, though younger years still got the trip only one weekend every month still.

Harry couldn't believe that he was headed back to school for his final year. His dad would still be at school to visit, but it was different. But Remus had hinted that Filius would like Harry to take over one day. The man was aware that Harry wanted to play quidditch for a few years.

When they got to the train station Remus smiled. "One last year."

Harry smiled. "Glad you are with me."

"Other than the year I rode the train, haven't got to do this much."

Harry shrugged. "If you and Severus marry you could have more."

Remus blushed. "Even if we did get that far, it's not possible for either of us."

Harry hugged him. "Have to settle for grandkids."

Remus laughed. "No settling about it. But hopefully a few years."

Harry assured him. "Done school and a few years of quidditch at least."

Remus reminded him. "Should I worry you have the head's tower?"

Harry reminded him. "And Charlie's suite."

Remus smirked. "Be careful."

Harry assured him. "I have been all summer."

"I am turning into Molly aren't I?"

"No, and it means a lot."

Remus kissed his son and as always reminded his son it meant the same to him. He would love to be a grandfather but not for a few years. He knew as much as Harry wanted to be a dad, he had big dreams to follow as well. Kids could wait until Harry was done on the field playing. He and Severus had officially started dating recently. But he was honest, due to his curse and Severus' damage, they'd have no children. Neither looked for diapers any ways other than on grandchildren. Severus had always considered Draco to be a son to him.

Hermione was saying goodbye to her parents. They were headed back to France and feeling a bit better about things. They would help her if she needed when she graduated, until she had a job and money. They knew with Ginny here, she wouldn't move to France to be with them.

As they got on the train Harry looked at Draco. "Not pouting?"

Draco smirked. "Why would I?"

"No goodbye kiss."

"My mother has more respect for my age then that."

"I meant your boyfriend."

"It seems we were in the same boat. I didn't see Charlie."

Harry agreed. "He stated his first day of courses this morning."

"George reminded me the new shop is opening in a week and he is busy."

Pansy appeared. "So you finally took my advice did you?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Advice?"

Draco laughed. "Pansy has tried to set me up for months."

Pansy shrugged. "Draco was always more like a brother. I was right about George wasn't I?"

Harry laughed when Draco only blushed. "Yes."

Pansy turned to Harry. "Finally made it to the prefect compartment I see? Never did get how Ron was and not you."

Harry nodded. "Ron still is the seventh year prefect."

Dumbledore had thought that Harry had enough on his plate but he had apologized to Harry for not naming him. Ron couldn't be stripped without reason and Harry wouldn't have wanted his friend to be. He had been a bit surprised when he made head boy. He was reminded James had been head boy though never prefect. He had thought Draco, who like Hermione was not only a prefect, but also the top male student in his classes. Draco had assured Harry he wasn't hurt that he hadn't been chosen as head boy. Harry was second last year in classes and quidditch as well.

Ginny was coming out of the bathroom when she ran into Michael. "I need to get going."

Michael stopped her. "What is your rush? You know I broke up with Cho."

"Last I heard she dumped you when she went off to join the pro team."

Michael went red. "Well you know we are better together anyways."

Ginny pulled away from him. "Not my type."

Hermione appeared. "Anything wrong here?"

"Move along head girl, just some prefects speaking."

Hermione went to Ginny's side. "I was looking for my girlfriend."

Ginny kissed her. "I was on my way back."

Michael looked agape. "Girlfriend?"

Ginny nodded. "Girlfriend."

Michael was angry. "You are one of Those. Should have known."

"One of those? And what would those be?" Hermione spat.

Michael was practically spitting. "Sick little…."

A voice came from behind. "I would watch your next words unless you want your head down a toilet."

Michael turned to Ron. "Your sister and your girlfriend hooking up? Couldn't please her?"

Ron motioned. "You will not speak of my kid sister or Hermione like that. Again I say leave before I flush you."

Michael smirked. "Forgot you are a prefect?"

Ron sneered. "Only reason you are getting a warning."

Hermione agreed. "We see nothing."

Michael looked ready to say something but he scampered off. Ginny shot her brother a thankful look. It wasn't that she and Hermione could not have handled the brat themselves, but she could admit it was a relief. It was nice having his support and having him back her up again. Seamus and Dean were with Ron. Dean was also an ex but he shrugged and had no problem with the revelation. Later when they got to school, and were getting off, they saw Michael who looked like his clothes were dried on him. He accused them of sticking him in a toilet, as he was led off. Hermione and Ginny shared a look with Ron but none of them had been involved in it. Not that they didn't think he deserved it.

Draco said as he passed. "I promised George to keep an eye out on his kid sis. Didn't realize it may be such fun."

 **An: Summer is over. Not sure if the story should continue or wind down with a chapter or two. Taking a vote to see. I am not writing a sequel, that is not an option. If I continue, will you continue to support? Please vote.**


	16. quidditch game

Harry was so happy his boyfriend was at school though he was in London a few days a week. He was able to count his work with Hagrid as part of his studies. Harry wondered if perhaps they would end up staying at Hogwarts after he graduated. Hagrid was considering only teaching the first years and with the animals at school, they could use a vet. The school was considering animal healing as a focus to the senior levels. He and Charlie had the weekends other than his quidditch practices and studying. He assured his dad he wouldn't let Charlie interfere with his studies. He rarely spent a night in the head's tower but he had little doubt that Hermione had company while he was gone. And not just her cat.

The day of their first game dawned bright and sunny for a late October day. As usual the game was against Slytherin. He and Draco had assured each other that the game was on the field alone now. Draco had never beaten Harry and he didn't plan to allow his cousin to beat him now.

Charlie caught him outside the dressing room. "First game."

Harry kissed him. "The most important."

"You know you can out fly Draco any day."

Harry laughed. "I may be having a bad day."

Charlie didn't buy it. "You have beaten him with broken bones."

Harry laughed. "Maybe they bring me good luck."

Charlie whispered. "Maybe I have different luck for you."

Harry smiled. "And what do you propose?"

Charlie nibbled his ear. "You win the game and I will pay a visit to you in the showers."

Harry groaned. "I don't know if that is enough incentive."

Charlie whispered. "The quicker you win the more fun before the victory party."

Ron cleared his throat behind. "Oh captain our captain, time to get dressed."

Harry kissed Charlie. "Good incentive."

Ron was getting better about seeing both couples. He really was happy with Lavender and it was helping him. He had even managed some work during the year. He was only taking four classes, not able to advance in potions like Harry, and he was putting some of the free time to good use. He had taken a job at the sports store in town. It was only a few hours a week cleaning and stocking. Like the summer, he saved half for when he graduated. He still wasn't sure what he wanted to do and he was making sure to keep his marks up. He was making his parents proud. As the team hut the air, Harry put his mind fully into the game. He planned on having the cup for his senior year like Oliver. He knew if he played professional he wouldn't win all his games, but in school he had a record to keep. And he definitely would not be shown up by Draco.

Only an hour in, when his team was up 40 points, he spotted the snitch and went into a dive for it. Draco was right at his side, but as Draco pulled out as the snitch was just above the grass, Harry continued. Even Harry had just enough time to pull out, the ball firm in his hand.

He landed as the announcer called. "And Gryffindor wins the game 210-20."

Ginny landed and hugged him. "Great catch."

Ron agreed. "Was worried even for you."

Draco came over and offered his hand. "Good game."

Harry shook it. "Coming into town for the victory?"

Severus assured the team. "I got permission for all players, even the younger."

Ron was surprised when Harry didn't come with them to shower. "Skipping town?"

Harry shook his head. "I will be in later."

He was surprised when Oliver came over with the twins. "Good game."

Harry hugged him. "I didn't know you were coming."

Oliver smiled. "I have news. My coach is coming to your next game. If you play like that, you won't need a try out."

Harry grinned. "Now that is the best news."

Fred looked at his twin. "May want to go comfort your boyfriend."

George blushed but smiled. "I told him we'd go into town."

Harry stayed with them a while but then said. "I should go shower."

Harry found most of his team was done and he had their cool down talk with them. He promised to meet them in town later at the Three Broomsticks. The two teams, and any sixth and seventh years as it was a weekend, would have a drink together. There would be a house party later on as well. As Harry slid into the team shower he turned on the water but he smiled when he heard someone come in behind him.

Harry felt Charlie slide in nice and close, and could feel his boyfriend was more than ready for him. Harry groaned as Charlie pulled him in closer with one hand and the other hand snaked around and grasped Harry by the penis and began stroking him.

Harry groaned as Charlie sunk his teeth into his neck. "Oh Oliver you have to hurry or my boyfriend may catch us."

Charlie growled and swung Harry around. "Oliver? I will hex him after I am done with your…."

Harry teased him. "You taught me how good a lion is."

Charlie snarled. "I'll show you lion."

Harry rubbed up against him. "All talk and no action."

Charlie lifted Harry up off the ground making him wrap his legs around Charlie. "Will have to teach you not to tease when done."

Harry groaned as Charlie drove into him. The tile wall of the shower was cold against his back as Harry slid up and down it as Charlie fucked him hard. His boyfriend seemed to have energy to spare and every time that Harry caught his breath and got used to the pace, Charlie picked it up. Harry was forced to hold Charlie around the neck when Charlie left the shower area and took him into the locker area where Harry found himself on the hard floor where Charlie continued his swift thrusts until they both came to a mind blowing orgasm on the floor.

Charlie pulled out but motioned. "On your knees lion."

Harry eyed him. "What?"

Charlie repeated. "On your knees."

Harry did but was confused. "What are you doing?"

Charlie asked him. "Do you remember what I promised last time you were a bad boy?"

Harry groaned in remembrance. "A red bum."

Charlie agreed. "I don't have any of my toys but I will make do."

Harry groaned as Charlie's hand came down on his ass. "Oh."

Charlie continued but his hand snaked under Harry. "Someone is liking this."

Harry couldn't speak, his body groaning in pleasure as he felt the hand on his ass. It seems he was not the only one who was hard as he soon found Charlie driving into him again. As Charlie held him tight by the hips and continued his relentless pace, Harry could barely catch his breath. Charlie groaned as he came to his second, Harry right with him. Charlie grabbed his wand to clean them and the floor up as he pulled Harry up into his arms for a long passionate kiss. Harry went a little red when Charlie whispered he would have to bring a toy next time as it seemed Harry was quite fond of a red bum. Harry couldn't even deny it nor the fact that he liked the sounds of Charlie and a toy.

Charlie motioned to clothes. "We better head into town or your team will be wondering where their captain is."

* * *

Ginny and Hermione had headed into town together. They were both much happier that the summer had ended. Ginny may have had a prefect bedroom but she hadn't used it all year. Hermione promised her that she would come to school and Hogsmeade to visit next year. She wasn't looking forward to not having Hermione full time. Hermione was already looking into the law program at the ministry when she finished. She knew George would be in the same boat in the fall. Draco was also looking at law school in London. George owned and ran the new store in town. Fred wasn't likely to switch stores, his own girlfriend Alicia was a nurse at the hospital, so they had a reason to stay in London.

They enjoyed some shopping before they headed to the three broomsticks for a late lunch and drink. It had been agreed everyone would meet about an hour and a half after the game. It was meant to be time for them to enjoy town and wind down.

Ginny saw Harry and Charlie arrive just in time. "You're almost late captain."

Harry shrugged. "Was distracted by Oliver."

George who was with Draco smirked. "I saw him leave quite a while ago."

Hermione whispered to Ginny. "I have a feeling your brother is more the reason."

Ginny agreed. "I believe you promised me my own."

Hermione slid her hand between Ginny's legs. "After the party."

Ginny hid a moan as Hermione's hand snaked down her pants and into her underwear. "May have to leave early."

Lavender looked at her boyfriend. "Not even going red anymore."

Ron turned to her. "Red?"

"Them." Lavender simply said.

Ron kissed his girlfriend. "Only one girl I have eyes for."

Lavender returned the kiss. "Better keep it that way."

He assured her. "I won't make that mistake twice."

He hadn't cheated but he had broken up with her as he was infatuated with Hermione. He realized what an idiot he was. Not simply as he and Hermione obviously made no sense, even if she wasn't gay. He was happy with Lavender and he never realized just how much. He was happy his brother and Charlie had given him the nudge that summer. He could even live with her friends, Padma was still a bit of a myna bird even if Lavender had got much better. They had even started talking about getting an apartment together in London when they were finished school. It was another reason he was saving up a lot of his money. His mother should be happy he was with her. He had hit the books harder, and started saving up money. She had thought Hermione would bring out the serious side of Ron. It seemed Lavender did instead.

Ginny and Hermione were both thinking of ditching the house party but Ginny knew she would be expected to be there. But they decided to make a small detour when they got back to the castle, before they headed for the party. They weren't about to allow the boys to have all the fun.

They were headed for an alcove when Michael and Anthony appeared. "Great."

Hermione reminded her. "Ignore them."

Michael stopped them. "Where are you going so fast?"

Anthony agreed. "We thought you could stay and chat."

Ginny went to push past. ""No thanks."

Michael stopped her. :"No brother to back you up."

Anthony added. "Or the Slytherin slime your other brother is shagging."

Hermione smirked. "I am sure both Draco and Ron could tell you we can handle ourselves."

Michael pulled Ginny in. "I have a gift for you two."

Ginny didn't like the sounds of that. "No thanks."

Michael pulled out a dildo. "Unless you would like to take up our kind offer."

Hermione eyed them. "Your offer?"

Anthony motioned. "I am sure the room of requirements could accommodate us all."

Hermione spat. "I would rather be a nun."

Anthony looked at Ginny. "You can't tell me you'd not rather a real cock then a dildo. It won't fill you up as well."

Ginny took the dildo. "Considering Michael's 'package', a toothbrush may have been a better gift."

Michael went red. "How dare you, you little lesbo slut? You have never seen mine."

Ginny laughed. "Not for your lack of trying. But your small package is legendary. I am sure even Anthony could tell you that."

With that Hermione and Ginny took off, leaving the men and their dildo behind. Oh she had heard the rumors about Michael and alcoves, and not just women. There was more than one reason she had never seen his package. Ginny had lost her virginity before Hermione but not to a man. Neither regretted that it had not been to a man. They decided to wait until after the house party, to have their private celebration. Food and treats had been brought from town so everyone in the house could share in the celebration that night. Hermione ad Ginny were not the only ones who ducked out quite early. Harry and Charlie soon disappeared and Ginny and Hermione were soon to follow.

Ginny smiled when she found the head's tower empty. "Happy my brother has his own suite."

Hermione agreed as she unbuttoned Ginny's top. "You never told me who your first was."

Ginny didn't stop undressing her. "Jealous?"

"No, curious. Not him?"

Ginny assured her as the last of their clothes were pushed free. "I would never let him touch me."

Hermione's hand snaked between Ginny's legs. "Any boy?"

Ginny led Hermione towards the coffee table and pushed her down. "Not going to let his go."

Hermione watched as Ginny summoned her strap on. "Curious who taught you well."

Ginny put her strap on. "There is a little girls club for experimenting."

Hermione pouted. "Club?"

Ginny pulled her into a passionate kiss. "I haven't been since you."

"So who was popping you when you dated Harry?"

Ginny laughed as she knew Hermione was not angry. "Pansy."

Hermione groaned as Ginny's hands were playing with her breasts, "Did either of your boyfriends have any idea?"

Ginny suckled on Hermione's breast. "Both Pansy and I had agreements with our boyfriends."

Any response was cut off from Hermione as Ginny drove home into Hermione. Hermione wrapped her legs around the younger girl and helped guide her deeper. She was definitely not jealous. She knew from the start that she was not the first. Ginny was honest, her and Harry had an open relationship, though only she acted on it. Harry had suspected she was gay. They had stayed together for show mainly, and Molly. Much like Draco and Pansy. Pansy was bi and as far as she knew, happily dating Marcus now. She had only gone to the club when dating Draco and having to be discreet. As Ginny drove into Hermione over and over, she never regretted it for a moment. Pansy was a good teacher and Hermione agreed.

When they climaxed Ginny kissed Hermione. "We should retire to your bed, after my new toy I promise you won't want to move later."

 **An: Well the over whelming support was to continue so it will as long as the support does. I promise a good mix of drama and smut.**


	17. sweet revenge

Harry knew he had to make an appearance at the house party. He didn't have to stay late as they had the one in town. But he was captain and expected to make an appearance. He would miss playing for Gryffindor but he would hopefully be on the United in the fall. If his boyfriend continued working here, he would attend games too. Through all the ups and downs in the past six years, quidditch had been a constant. He was excited for his second game and Oliver's coach coming to see him. He would never have asked for a private try out but seems he'd get one. Oliver had assured him it wasn't because of who he was. They didn't always hold try outs for a player when there was someone they wanted.

Charlie was happy when Harry broke away from the party and came to join him in his rooms. He too wondered what would happen in the fall. He would have one semester left of school but he was considering staying on here. He couldn't have Harry stay overnight if he was not on staff or student any more. He was reminded that they had Grimmauld and they would make it work. He did plan to propose to Harry one day as well.

Charlie pulled Harry into his rooms. "I was starting to think you ran away."

Harry kissed him. "Why would I do that?"

Charlie whispered. "I recall someone mentioning Oliver."

Harry laughed. "He is straight. Besides I like my own lion."

Charlie suckled on his ear. "Better keep it that way."

Harry moaned. "Yes."

Charlie pulled him towards his bedroom. "But don't think that will save you."

Harry looked up at him. "Save me?"

Charlie removed their clothes with his wand. "I don't think my little tease has learned his lesson just yet."

Harry reminded him. "You already…."

Charlie cut him off. "Oh we both know you enjoyed a pink bum a bit too much."

Harry went red and couldn't deny it. "So did you."

Charlie walked over to a drawer. "Oh I am certain I will enjoy this as well."

Harry watched. "You promised a toy."

Charlie pulled out a few. "We will start with an old."

Harry groaned when he saw the cock and balls ring that Charlie had used before. Charlie's hand went to his cock just long enough to make him hard enough for the ring to slide on. He whispered into Harry's ear that this time he wouldn't get to enjoy his punishment until Charlie told him he could. Harry found himself down on his hands and knees again but this time he was on the bed and not on a bathroom floor. He tried to turn his head to see what Charlie had brought out but Charlie swatted his ass and reminded him to be a good boy.

Charlie smiled as he took out the lovely little vibrating anal beads. He could hear Harry's shock as the beads began entering his ass, his breath catching deep in his throat. Just as Harry thought he was used to the intrusion, Charlie turned on the vibrater.

Charlie leaned in and whispered. "You like that don't you?"

Harry gasped. "Yes."

Charlie's hand went to his cock. "You will soon beg me to cum won't you?"

Harry was moaning. "Yes."

"But a good boy would take his punishment first."

"Punishment."

Charlie showed him a leather flogger. "You want to make up for your disobedience don't you?"

Harry groaned as he felt the leather tracing his back. "Yes."

Charlie went behind him. "You were a bad boy teasing me about other men."

Harry whimpered. "Yes."

Charlie kissed his back. "You will count for me so I don't lose track."

"Count?"

Charlie brought the flogger down on his ass. "If I lose count I will have to start all over again. You wouldn't want that."

Harry nodded. "No."

"Good boy. I think we can take it easy since your bum is already a bit pink."

Harry felt the flogger on his ass and managed to gasp. "Two."

Charlie whispered. "Oh naughty boy that first one didn't count. We will have to start all over."

Harry groaned as Charlie brought the flogger down again. He managed to keep count though his entire body was rippling with pleasure. His moans grew deeper as his ass got more and redder with every swat. Between the spanking and the beads in his ass he was growing desperate for release. Charlie seemed to sense it and put down the flogger and started to remove the beads from his ass. He heard Harry's whimper of disappointment but he grasped Harry by the hips and drove into him so hard, Harry's body thrust forward on his arms.

Charlie continued his relentless pace but asked. "Is someone ready to cum?"

Harry sobbed. "Yes."

"I don't know if you have learned your lesson."

"I have."

Charlie snaked a hand under Harry. "You won't be teasing me about other men will you?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

Charlie thrust deeper. "Who do you belong to?"

Harry was so desperate. "You."

Charlie removed the ring but only at the same moment he was about to climax. "Good boy."

Harry groaned as he came to a mind blowing climax. "Yes."

Charlie cleaned them both off and drew Harry down into his arms. "How do you feel?"

Harry rested his head against the man's chest. "Amazing."

Charlie ran a hand along Harry's ass. "You don't seem to mind a red ass. You may have to be a naughty boy again."

Harry kissed him. "I am sure I could."

Charlie laughed. "As long as you remember whose bed and arms you belong in."

Harry had a coy smile. "People who talk like that usually mean for more than sex."

Charlie smiled. "Who said I don't?"

"It took me reminding you that we hadn't been on a date. Your mum thought you a bachelor for life."

"That was as I had never fallen in love before."

Harry eyed him. "Fallen in love."

Charlie drew him in for a passionate kiss. "I am madly in love with you."

They had never said the words before. They had spoken to Molly about marriage or kids in the future. And how much they cared about one another. But they had never said the words before now. They had spoken love but never said they were in love before. Harry had some nagging doubts before. He knew Charlie had told his mum that he saw marriage and kids with Harry but he had still been worried. Charlie had never been one to settle down and they started as sex. He had worried the talk was for his mother. But he heard the honesty in Charlie and he believed it.

He pulled his boyfriend down into a kiss. "I am in love with you too."

* * *

Ginny and Hermione had enjoyed their own celebration party. But they had not enjoyed the intrusion before it. Ginny and Hermione knew they needed a way to deal with those two once and for all. Ginny didn't need her big brothers or Draco on George's pay roll, fighting her battles. She had grown up in a house with six big brothers, she knew how to take care of herself. And Hermione was no easy target either. But they did find some allies. It seemed that they were not the only women who had trouble with him and his goons at school.

The last Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas, well for all students, the girls decided it was time to take some real action. They had embarrassed the kid more than once but he didn't seem to be getting the clue. They decided it was time with a little enlisted help, to set him straight.

Ginny was walking in town alone. "Fantastic."

Michael came her way. "You don't look happy."

Ginny muttered. "Come to gloat?"

"I don't see your little girlfriend anywhere."

"She is too busy flirting with Harry." Ginny spat.

Michael was surprised. "Needed a real cock."

"My brother always said she was aiming for richer. I should have believed him."

Michael put a hand on her. "Well we could have some fun."

Ginny saw Pansy coming her way. "I already made plans."

Pansy came to her side. "I thought we were meeting upstairs."

Ginny agreed. "Michael was just trying to invite himself."

Pansy shrugged. "I guess he can come along."

Ginny agreed. "If he thinks he can keep up with two women."

Michael looked in heaven. "Yes."

The two girls shared a look as they led Michael into the new bar in town which had a hotel as well. It was one of the most popular places for seniors. It was one of a few businesses that had opened since the end of the war, more likely to open in the next year or two. The pub in it was a popular spot among those old enough to drink. And they decided a room on the first floor was the perfect spot to hatch their little plan on him. They didn't tell them why, but enlisted the guys' help, in making sure that there would be quite the audience for the big event.

Michal was surprised when he was led into a hotel room on the main floor. The girls motioned for him to get undressed while they went into the bathroom and slipped into something a little bit more comfortable they told him. He was working on his pants when Ginny came back.

She stopped and handed him something. "Don't forget this."

He looked at the blindfold. "What is this?"

Ginny smiled. "Little bit of fun."

Pansy drawled. "Make it more exciting."

Michael put it on. "Seems exciting enough."

Ginny was hiding a grin. "Oh you have no idea."

Pansy opened the door. "Now for us girls to get ready."

Michael started stripping until he was down to his boxers. "Are you girls ready yet?"

Ginny called. "Almost."

Pansy agreed. "Are you ready for us?"

Michael had his hands in his boxers stroking himself. "More than ready."

Ginny came to his side. "Come with us."

Michael was confused. "Where are we going?"

Pansy purred in his ear. "We decided a nice steamy shower will help."

Michael found himself led through a door. Of course blindfolded he didn't see it wasn't the door into the bathroom. The room was unique. It had two doors off of the room. One led into the hall of the hotel and the other into the restaurant. Michael was still stroking himself through his boxers as he was led into the restaurant blindfolded. Both girls were fully dressed and grinning as they saw the audience assembled.

Michael realized something was wrong when he heard snickers. "What is this?"

A voice called. "Hey Corner, nice boxers."

"Is that a pen in your shorts or you?" Another called.

Michael ripped off his blindfold and went red. "You….you…"

Hermione snapped a picture. "Nice pose."

Michael ran back into the room. "You little sluts."

Ginny laughed where she stood in Hermione's arms. "Not the slut you were hoping for."

Pansy smiled. "With that package you may need to pay one."

He quickly put his clothes back on. "You will pay for this."

Hermione showed the camera. "I don't think so."

He reminded her. "People have seen me you little slut."

"Oh only twenty or so. Now if they were to be blown up and hung in the hall….."

Michael spat. "You wouldn't dare."

Pansy shrugged. "Try us."

Michael was so mad. "I will get back at you and your boyfriends won't even save you then."

Pansy called as he rushed off. "Haven't you learned yet, we don't need guys to deal with pests like you."

Laughter followed Michael out of the hotel. Hermione had not actually taken a photo of him. They knew his humiliation would be enough. They knew they may not have heard the last of him but they thought he would be nursing his wounds for some time to come. Marcus, George and Draco, Harry and Charlie and even Ron and Lavender had joined them for lunch. The brothers were a bit upset they hadn't known their kid sister was having problems with the kid. Draco had told George about the bathroom on the train but they hadn't known more.

Ginny reminded her brothers. "I have known how to handle boys since I was old enough to walk. Comes in handy having six brothers."

 **Thank you for your continued support. As long as it continues, the story will go on.**


	18. loosening control

Christmas arrived and they all were leaving school for a few weeks. Harry and his dad would be spending the holiday at Malfoy Manor. Harry though had agreed to spend some time at the Burrow. He hadn't spent the night there since Molly had found out about them. He would spend Christmas Eve and morning at the manor with his dad to open gifts. And then he would go to the Burrow for lunch and a few days. He knew how much it meant to Charlie that his mother was trying. And it meant a lot to him as well. Hermione had agreed to spend Christmas there as well. She planned to head to France a few days later for the rest of the break. She would spend time in the summer before law school there as well. The Grangers had invited Ginny but Ginny knew her mother would never agree. She was being more accepting but Ginny was still a minor.

Christmas morning Harry was happy to spend with the Malfoys and Tonks families. He smiled as he watched his dad and Severus. They had officially started dating and he would be happy to see it continue. He left around brunch time and headed to the Burrow. It turns out since there weren't any small kids, the others had waited on most of the gifts, until Harry arrived. They opened a few so he wouldn't feel too guilty.

Fleur and Bill had a special gift. "This is for both of you."

Molly was surprised. "You already gave us one."

Bill smiled. "This one you can't return."

Arthur understood. "A grandchild?"

Molly was in tears. "My first grandchild?"

Fleur nodded. "We found out last week."

Bill confirmed. "The baby is due start of August."

Molly hugged her son. "I am thrilled. But why wait so long?"

Arthur laughed. "Only a week."

Fleur accepted a hug. "We wanted to tell you in person."

"We're telling her parents when we go down in a few days."

Charlie hugged his brother. "Happy for you brother."

Bill returned the hug. "We want you and Harry to be godfathers."

Fleur agreed. "Gabby is a bit too young and we'd both like you. You possibly could share a birthday."

Harry laughed. "I don't think I'd mind."

The two of them had been married for a few months and trying since they got married. They were happy to tell both their mothers that they were to be grandmothers. Apoline was sure to be as thrilled by the news as Molly was. Both women had been looking to be grandmothers since their youngest was out of diapers. For Apoline it was a shorter wait as Gabby was only turning twelve in a few months. They had planned to spend New Year's in France anyways so the family would not be suspicious they had news. They had traditional gifts for both sides as well.

Bill shared a look with his wife and father. They had discussed this before Arthur knew about the baby. As Molly went to see to the final touches of lunch, the big meal for the day, they confirmed the planned to keep with it. They brought it up over lunch.

Fleur looked at Hermione. "I hear you are headed to your parents the same day we are."

Hermione nodded. "They had hoped for another guest."

Ginny squeezed Hermione's hand. "Maybe this summer when I am seventeen."

Bill looked at his mum. "We thought perhaps Ginny would come with us."

Molly turned to her son. "With you?"

Fleur reminded. "My parents live close to the Grangers."

Ginny was amazed. "I could visit with Hermione and her parents."

Molly wasn't sure. "I don't know."

Bill reminded her. "She will have a chaperone. Though she doesn't need one."

Arthur agreed with his son. "Our daughter is almost seventeen."

Hermione said to Molly. "My parents would really like a chance to know her better."

Arthur pointed out. "They trust us with their daughter. Long before she was an adult."

Molly nodded. "As long as you are staying with the Delacaurs at night….."

Ginny nodded. "I will."

"And your brother and Fleur keep an eye…."

"We will." Bill assured her.

Molly finally said. "Then I think it would be good for both girls."

Hermione and Ginny were relieved when she said it. They had been surprised when Bill had brought it up. Neither he nor Arthur mentioned it before. Fleur had gone up in the books with Ginny and Hermione that summer when she had supported Hermione. The girls were grateful she and Bill continued to be supportive of them. Arthur was as happy as the girls that Molly had agreed to this. She really needed to make progress.

Later in the afternoon Harry was out with Charlie. "I am happy your mum agreed."

"Luckily we are both adults."

Harry kissed him. "Planning on whisking me away?"

"I believe I just whisked you away to my parents."

Harry laughed. "I guess no exotic for us. You could always come to Malfoy manor."

Charlie smirked. "I don't see any over nights."

Harry agreed. "We may need to find a permanent home. Grimmauld is good for a London base but as a family home….."

"Family home?"

Harry blushed. "I recall someone telling their mother if she didn't become accepting, she would never see our kids."

Charlie agreed. "You do have plenty of homes from your families."

Harry whispered. "We could have fun exploring the appropriate one."

"I like the sounds of that. Though if we tell mum, she may send a chaperone."

"With quidditch will probably be in London or school for a few years. But somewhere to spend Christmas would be nice."

Charlie agreed. "We will have to come here for part and your dad, but our own escape."

Remus had been the one to actually mention it. Grimmauld had never been the full time home. They had used it for business and such. Black Manor had been the main home for hundreds of years. There was a coastal home and one in Scotland, as well as a few abroad. The Potters had several homes as well. He knew they would spend time at the Burrow and even with the Malfoys for his dad every year, but it would be nice for their own retreat as well. Especially when they had kids of their own one day. Grimmauld was growing on him but would need a face lift. Harry still wondered about the fall as he knew Charlie was enjoying working with Hagrid and he didn't see him leaving.

Charlie kissed him. "We will make it work. And hopefully you will be welcome to share my rooms as my husband, not too far in the future."

* * *

Ginny had been worried her mother would change her mind but she hadn't. Ginny had headed off to France with Hermione and Bill a few days later. She spent nights at the Delacaur estate but the rest of the time with the Grangers. She was happy to get to know Hermione's parents better. They returned two days before the next term started. Harry had went to London at New Years and remained. The Malfoys had thrown a New Year's party for all the kids at their manor and Harry went with Charlie. If nothing else, the Malfoys could throw amazing parties.

As they headed into their final term as students, their focus was on exams and on careers. Harry may have been determined to play quidditch but it would not be forever. He wasn't sure what he would do after. Remus knew, though his son didn't, Filius was considering asking Harry. He planned to switch to history of magic in a few years and thought Harry may consider. If Harry apprenticed part time while he played, it would also give him a reason to be on campus with Charlie. But he planned to wait to speak to Harry as he had enough to focus on.

The second game of the season had come and Harry looked sick. "Today."

Ginny reminded him. "The game is against Ravenclaw."

Ron agreed. "Not Hufflepuff but still."

Harry nodded. "Lost to Hufflepuff."

Draco had come up behind. "No dementors or fake ones."

Charlie understood. "Important guest in the stands."

Harry nodded. "I kind of wish Oliver hadn't told me."

Ron shook his head. "You are always good under pressure."

"Besides the whole old team here is for good luck." Ginny added.

Harry smiled. "There is that. Though not on the field with me."

Ron put his hands on his hips. "Insinuating we aren't as good as them?"

Ginny agreed. "May have a mutiny."

Harry assured his team. "I have all the confidence I need in my team."

Ron looked at the others. "Let's win this for our captain."

Charlie kissed Harry. "You will do amazing as always."

"It is a team sport."

Charlie agreed. "For the game. But this is more."

Harry headed in with his team and he kept reminding himself to focus on the game. If he played well he would have an offer on the table. It might not mean no offer if he didn't. He may just have to go to general try outs like another player. As he hit the air, he was happy his old team as there. George had remained close friends with Angie since they broke up, and she was with the group. Harry didn't know, Oliver had more than one companion. Unlike Katie, Oliver played on both the National and the United, and he had both coaches with him. If he played well, he would have offers from both teams. The Nationals were in the summer and wouldn't interfere with the normal season. There was a 2 month break period in between. Oliver played with both. Katie did some work for the newspaper in the off season just to keep busy.

Harry got over his nerves well enough and his mind into the game. Whether it was determination to impress or just good luck, he caught the snitch five minutes faster than the last game, with an only slightly less impressive dive. It was still a dive many seekers could barely manage.

His dad was hugging him when he noticed. "We will celebrate after."

Harry turned to Oliver. "Glad you came."

Oliver hugged him. "I want to introduce you to both my coaches."

Harry was stunned. "Coaches?"

"This is James Todd from the United. And Malcolm Reiss from the National."

James smiled. "Very impressive game. I would like to formally extend an offer for you to play opening seeker next season."

Harry was amazed but grinned. "I would be honored."

Malcolm was not to be out done. "I am not sure you are aware but our seeker retired."

Harry turned to him. "I hadn't."

"We would like if you would accept the position."

Harry's head was spinning but was excited. "Yes."

The men smiled and assured him to send the training schedule. Oliver smiled when alone. "Sorry I didn't warn you about Malcolm."

Harry shook his head. "I was nervous enough as it was."

"I know you will be celebrating with your team tonight. But the old team is taking you out tomorrow to celebrate."

Harry assured him. "Sounds good."

The team was thrilled when he shared the news with them in town later. As with the first game, they got permission for all of both teams to go into town. Harry assured the team, even with his new teams, he was still into Gryffindor. He planned to have the cup for his senior year. He knew with their two wins they didn't even have to win, just play well in the last game to win, but he wasn't one to settle. Especially against Hufflepuff.

Ginny groaned when he saw her thorn. "Didn't think he'd show his face here any time soon."

Michael smirked. "Think I'd let a slut like you keep me out of town?"

Ron stood. "No one speaks…."

Ginny stopped him. "I don't need my brothers to handle this toad."

Michael had his arm around a girl. "We don't all have a prefect room or head dorm to use."

"I highly doubt you would need it for that use anyways."

"I wonder what the teachers would think if they knew the 'company' that the heads had every night."

Minerva's voice cut in. "And what would that be?"

Michael turned to his head of house. "It is no secret who the heads are shagging. Doubt they spend a night in their own beds."

Minerva reminded him. "We expect our students to act as adults, and don't require bed checks."

Michael flushed. "Good example."

Minerva pointed. "It seems you aren't a good example. I suggest heading back to school and taking the next week to consider how to act."

Michael was angry. "I didn't break any rules. These little sluts are…."

"Make that two further weekends Mr. Corner. Now I suggest you depart before you get more."

Even as a Ravenclaw, Michael knew Minerva well enough not to argue further with her. He hadn't broken any rules technically which is why originally she had basically just said he couldn't come into town the next day. Well and in the evenings but even seniors rarely left after classes. But his continued show of disrespect both to her and the girls added to that. She expected all students, not just her house, to uphold the standards of the school outside its walls.

She did look at Hermione and Harry. "Seeing as you should be focusing on exams and such, I'd suggest a good night rest would be encouraged."

Harry and Hermione flushed as they both knew she was basically telling them to sleep alone. "We will consider your advice Mam."

Minerva eyed them. "I guess that is all I can ask." But before she left she looked at Harry. "I am proud of today and your offers."

 **Continue to support and review.**


	19. school ends

Harry and Hermione had decided to heed some of the woman's advice. She knew they wouldn't fully and they weren't breaking the rules. They did keep to their own beds during the week though. Hermione and Harry were both reminded in the fall they would have no place at school. Hermione planned on law school and Harry had offered her a home. But they would both make it work for those that they loved. Remus had joked Severus could hire him to clean cauldrons so he could be at school. Neither his son nor his boyfriend had been fond of that joke. Remus of course knew what his son didn't, that Filius wanted to apprentice him. It wasn't his place to tell Harry that though.

Harry was less nervous heading into the final game. That didn't mean he had let him up on practice with his team. He had promised him his heart was still in the team and he wanted the cup. And he worked them to make sure it was in the bag. To no surprise they annihilated the badgers on the field. Harry would have his cup for his final year. And focus went to final exams. They were earlier for seniors so they got marks back before the end of the year. Charlie was busy with his own exams for his program. He would have one term left and be done by Christmas.

Harry got home from practice the day before his last final. "I may die before my first game."

Charlie kissed him. "It's almost done."

"I am starting to understand the name of these exams."

"You are the one also practicing."

Harry groaned. "Remind me why I chose to?"

"You want to play national."

"That is what I keep reminding myself."

Charlie motioned. "We should go eat and maybe a massage."

Harry pouted. "As good as that sounds, I can't."

"It is a Sunday. Still a weekend." Charlie tempted him.

Harry kissed him. "I am supposed to eat with dad."

"I am sure he would forgive you."

"He seems to have something to talk to me about."

Charlie ran a hand down him. "Sure I can't tempt you?"

Harry pulled back. "I will come for a massage after."

Harry headed away from Charlie before he couldn't bring himself to. Tomorrow was his last exam and the start of exams for younger kids. The seniors would remain at school though. In the past few years they had started a lunch for seniors on the last day. The seniors would not have classes or such any more but it was traditional they remain. Harry knew Ron had picked up some extra shifts at his job in town after tomorrow. He had really hit the books, both with the encouragement of his girlfriend and Hermione even. The two were looking for jobs and a flat to rent together in London. Harry knew Molly was so proud of him and was trying to overlook that he was planning on living with his girlfriend.

Harry was surprised when he found his dad wasn't alone in the apartments when he arrived. He thought Severus may come but if he was, he would have thought Charlie would have been invited to come to dinner. He had thought that it was just him and his dad.

He kissed Remus. "I wasn't expecting anyone else."

Filius smiled. "I hope you don't mind."

Remus motioned. "I thought you'd not mind."

Harry shook his head. "Worried I flunked my exam."

Filius laughed. "From what I hear, you beat even Miss Granger."

Harry was surprised. "You don't run the tests."

"Of course such news is 'rumor' for now."

Harry laughed. "Of course."

Remus motioned to the food. "Filius wanted to speak to you about next year."

Harry was confused. "I am playing quidditch."

Filius smiled. "I also know you have more than one reason to be at school."

Harry blushed. "Yes."

"I was thinking perhaps you'd apprentice with me."

Harry was shocked. "I plan on playing at least for four years or so."

Filius assured him. "I was looking to take over history in five years."

Filius knew he would have to be away for games from September through March for parts of the week. He would work with Harry and give him free time as well. Charms technically didn't require an apprenticeship but had in the past. It would allow Harry to live here on campus. Harry blushed when he was subtly reminded of Charlie. His dad also reminded him that Harry hadn't been sure what to do after quidditch ended. He could coach or do something in the field but he hadn't imagined in. He could still play national in the summers when he taught. Harry was so happy with the offer as they discussed it over dinner. He happily accepted the offer before he left to go meet his boyfriend.

Harry was so happy as he was headed to see Charlie. He was still exhausted but at least his belly was full and he had good news for Charlie. He knew Charlie had assured him they would work something out but this was still good news for them.

Harry was surprised when he found Charlie not in his rooms and went looking. "Where is he?"

A voice called. "Lost someone?"

Harry smirked. "Prowling the alcoves?"

Michael smirked. "Looked like your man ran off."

Harry snorted. "Probably saw you coming."

"Yeah, doesn't have his little sister to protect him."

"Oh I wouldn't suggest finding out what Charlie can do."

"Starting to think the twins and their pranks were the only risk. The rest let the women fight their battles."

Harry went to leave. "Oh they can hold their own. But then again your pride needed as much a fall as you."

Michael went red. "The boy wonder. Happy I will be soon done with you."

Harry watched him stalking off. "Not so soon."

Charlie appeared. "There you are."

Harry kissed him. "I was about to say the same. Came to find you."

Charlie laughed. "Sorry, Hagrid called me down."

Harry kissed him. "I have news."

Charlie whispered. "I have oils."

Harry stopped him. "Not yet."

Charlie was confused. "What?"

Harry pointed. "A little gift from the brothers."

Michael could be heard to scream and he looked like he was leaping in air like something was crawling through his clothes. He was shaking his legs and arms like he was trying to get an imaginary animal out of his clothes. Charlie didn't even bother to ask Harry what he had done to him. He took Harry back to his rooms where Harry shared his news as Charlie gave him the promised back massage on his bed.

He kissed Harry on the back. "We would have made it work but I can't deny I will enjoy having you close."

* * *

Finals done, the seniors were still busy. Hermione had plans to spend a month in France but would be interning for a month that summer. She would be in law school in the fall with Draco, and living at Grimmauld. She would spend weekends in Hogsmeade to see Ginny. Fred and George ended up switching shops. Alicia had left St. Mungo's and taken a position with the Scottish sister hospital, St. Hilda's. She and Fred were now engaged and had a home in town. Percy and Penny would beat them to marriage that summer. George and Draco would be living together in the Malfoy townhouse in London. Ron had turned down an option to live at Grimmauld. Both he and Lavender had jobs supplying a flat, and by sharing instead, pocketed the extra money for bills and savings. Lavender had a job working as a seamstress and shop girl for one of the upscale clothing stores. It was like an internship and got her into fashion. Ron had taken a job working for the broomstick servicing shop. The owner was aging and needed someone to train. He would help manage the store but learn to maintain and repair brooms. If he did well, when the man retired down the line, he would take over the business. He had not had the grades for curse breaking and he was excited to work with brooms.

Ginny had headed to France in July with Hermione for two weeks. This time she had not had a chaperone and stayed with Hermione's parents. She was seventeen so she didn't need her mother's approval but she had it this time. Molly had become far more accepting.

Two days before Percy's wedding it was Harry's birthday and it seemed Bill had been right. "We have to go."

Harry groaned. "I just got back off the road. I should be able to sleep in especially on my birthday."

Charlie kissed him. "Why Bill waited to tell us till morning."

Harry sat up. "Our niece?"

Charlie nodded. "And goddaughter."

Harry happily got dressed. "A day or two early."

"Not upset to share a birthday?"

Harry shook his head. "May take some heat off my day."

Charlie laughed. "You can hope."

Molly smiled when they arrived. "Happy birthday Harry."

Harry accepted a hug. "Has my gift arrived?"

Arthur laughed. "An hour ago."

The others had not been there long except for the grandparents who had been there all night. The Delacaurs were there from France as well. They were soon ushered into the room to see the new baby. Harry and Charlie claimed the baby after the grandparents had a chance to hold her. Apoline and Molly were both gushing over their new granddaughter. Harry assured the couple that he was happy to share the day with her. It seemed they had more than one honor for him since she was born today. They knew he would veto Harriet but he was part of her name. They named her Victoire, meaning victor in French, for her heroic godfather. The middle name was Lynette for the Weasley Arthurian tradition.

Though the birth was an unexpected start his birthday did not get lost in the day. He met his dad for lunch with Charlie, but there was a party waiting after. Harry and the National team had won the semifinals last week and were off the day after Percy's wedding to Spain.

Charlie smiled as he stole some time with his boyfriend. "May have to steal you away."

Harry kissed him. "You did rush me out of bed this morning."

Charlie whispered. "I am glad you are taking me to the next game."

Harry kissed him. "Need my good luck charm."

Charlie whispered. "May need to stay close to the water."

"And why would that be?"

"This summer hasn't been quite as steamy as last."

Harry blushed. "Not suggesting we have your mother walk in are we?" 

Charlie grimaced. "I think it can be steamy without voyeurism."

A throat cleared behind them. "Not alone yet."

Harry looked at Hermione. "Not that you two didn't make use of the farmer's pond."

Ginny didn't deny it. "Made a return trip just yesterday."

Hermione rana hand down her girlfriend's breast. "May need more."

Charlie grimaced. "Should tell you the same."

Harry agreed. "Different floors at least at Grimmauld."

Ron looked at his girlfriend. "Glad we vetoed moving in."

Lavender had got over her doubts about Ron and Hermione long ago. She knew she had Ron's heart and he had hers in full as well. She hoped perhaps for a proposal in the next year. But they had both not been keen on living with the others, even if not the only couple. They went on double or triple dates though and Lavender and Hermione were on friendly enough terms.

Percy called to Harry. "Glad you are not skipping out on groomsman duty."

Harry smirked. "You were the one to plan your wedding so close to finals."

Charlie agreed. "Had so little faith in Harry?"

Percy smirked. "I had all the faith needed."

Penny reminded them. "My department does the scheduling for the games."

Harry assured Percy. "I wouldn't miss it."

Molly watched them and Fred and Alicia. "Two weddings and hopefully some more grandchildren."

Fred groaned. "Can we at last get married first?"

Molly agreed. "No children first."

Both Ginny and George saw her look. George went red. "Mum."

"No Mum me and I am sure Narcissa agrees. Don't think I don't know you are sharing a room."

Draco pointed out. "There is seven bedrooms."

Molly looked at the girls. "At least there is no worry about these two."

Arthur reminded his sons. "At least she is picturing your weddings now. Be happy."

George groaned but nodded. "But notice she doesn't doubt Ron and Lavender have different rooms."

Arthur assured his son that his mother fretted about it as well. She just seemed to be less vocal about those two. The woman had come a long way since the previous summer. She was picturing weddings for all of them and grandkids. Her husband had to remind her though that none lived under her roof and they weren't breaking her rules anymore. She preferred to live in blissful denial than admit what they were doing.

Harry looked at Charlie. "When I get back I think we may have to 'tour' my homes. We still need our own little getaway even if I am at school."

 **An: So as long as support continues I will continue a chapter or two for wedding and tie up the stories. Continue to review I continue to write.**


	20. wedding bliss

Charlie had been so nervous he was nearly sick. It had been a year and a half since Harry had finished at Hogwarts. They had been sharing an apartment together at school and Grimmauld when in London. Charlie now taught the senior care of magical creatures classes and had his own vet practice in town. Harry was finishing his second of five seasons planned with the United. He had new competition as Ginny was a reserve chaser for the Harpies since graduation. With Ron and Lavender having married at Halloween, it left him, Ginny and George single. Fred had twin boys Felix and Gabe, and Percy had son Artie. He and Harry had spoken kids, and to much shock, Charlie would carry at least the first. Though Charlie usually topped, Harry did at times, and they didn't want to wait until quidditch was over. They had spoken kids but they had promised Molly no kids till marriage. So with Remus' blessing, Charlie had proposed to Harry at the Black house in Scotland they had been using as their retreat. They spent time at the coastal home in summers, but Potter and Black manors were too big, and they had liked this place. They announced their news as a toast when Remus and Severus beat them to the altar. Severus planned to divide his estate between Harry and Draco.

Harry and Charlie were married that April at the start of Easter. Harry's season was over and Hagrid was covering for Charlie. They chose the home on the coast to marry with warming spells. The ceremony was on the sand, an arch of lilies and apple blossoms, facing the water. Bill and Hermione had stood as their witnesses. Charlie had all of his siblings, and Harry had Draco, Oliver, Neville, Luna and Katie. The reception followed in a tent closer to the house. The beach theme continued with drift wood vases, a sea food course, and a cake that looked like shells. There was a great band, and along with pub like food, a muggle style bar with great drinks. Even with Narcissa helping, it was the boys.

Charlie was on cloud nine as they danced later. "This was amazing."

Harry agreed. "So should our honeymoon."

"I wish I knew where we were going."

"Will know soon enough."

Charlie looked at his sister. "They will be next."

Harry had a tiny smile. "We will see."

"Why do I think you know something?"

Harry admitted. "Draco was speaking to your dad yesterday."

Charlie shook his head. "I guess they did say they'd wait till after law school."

"Guess we will have our house to ourselves."

Charlie laughed. "Not that we use Grimmauld much. But they have enough for a down payment on a townhouse now."

Harry kissed him. "Hopefully a little guest on the way by their wedding."

"I never thought I'd be the carrier."

Harry worried. "We can wait….."

Charlie cut him off with a kiss. "I am the one who offered. I like the idea."

Charlie and Harry both liked the idea and Harry would carry a child eventually. Harry knew that Draco had spoken to Arthur about proposing and had been given his blessing. He wanted a summer wedding and his mother told him if he wanted one, he needed to propose as soon as possible. Hermione had asked Arthur permission only a week before Draco. They were looking to marry in the summer as well as they were both off till fall. Hermione already had an offer from the firm she clerked at to join as an attorney when she finished her law school.

After an incredible show of fireworks the grooms set off on the honeymoon. The Malfoys had planned and paid for it as a wedding gift. The boys had no idea where they were going. They were amazed when they arrived and saw they were on a private balcony.

Charlie motioned to a table. "Perhaps a clue to where we are."

Harry found a note with the wine. "Heron villa on the island of Mustique."

Charlie drew his husband in close. "A private tropical island?"

Harry reminded him. "Not the entire island."

"This villa will take time to explore."

Harry laughed as his husband scooped him up into his arms. "If it's the kind of exploration we did of my homes, I agree."

Charlie lowered his husband down onto the bed, removing their clothes with his wand. "May need some privacy spells for the beach."

"Somehow skinny dipping here sounds a bit more exciting then back home."

Charlie's mouth began to explore his husband but as he made his way to Harry's cock Harry stopped him. "NO."

Charlie was confused as his husband pushed him off. "Decided to find a new man?"

Harry pushed Charlie on his back and straddled him. "I recall my dear husband, we are starting tonight."

Charlie groaned as his husband drove into him. "Yes."

Harry felt his husband's legs wrap around him. "I think I am going to enjoy topping you all honeymoon long."

Charlie groaned as he encouraged his husband on. "Oh I don't know about that."

Harry found his pace and soon all talk was cut off. Both husbands came to an intense climax at the same time. Charlie drew his husband down into a long passionate kiss but Harry was not surprised after a breather, to find himself on his back. He knew he would not top every time, even when trying for a baby, it had been a joke. Charlie was the natural top and they liked it that way. Charlie used a protection spell though. They may have been in the western hemisphere, but they lost the rest of the day in bed. The fruit that came with the wine did come in handy later as they didn't feel like venturing out for food. They watched the sunrise on the veranda before heading for some sleep.

Though they had a kitchen and even a chef on call, they decided to leave the villa in the morning after another round, and to explore a bit. They had lunch at one of the resorts before taking a private catamaran trip and doing some snorkeling which was amazing.

Later Charlie surprised Harry. "I thought that we would avoid the crowds tonight."

Harry agreed. "Having the chef cook?"

Charlie showed him a basket. "Had him prepare this."

Harry was amazed. "Sounds a bit more romantic then one in London."

Charlie led him down to a private beach. "Spells to make it more secluded."

Harry helped him lay out the blanket. "Sunset on the beach."

Charlie kissed him. "Make love under the stars."

Harry motioned. "Better double check those spells."

Charlie ensured him as he placed the food. "No worries."

Harry saw the oysters. "I doubt we need any help."

Charlie laughed as he too noticed the aphrodisiacs included. "Chef chose."

Harry fed his husband some lobster. "I think I prefer these."

Charlie agreed as he wiped some butter from his chin and fed Harry a piece. "The chocolate and strawberries though…."

They did try the oysters but they enjoyed the rest of the meal including chocolate fondue. Sure the spells were in place, they tried skinny dipping in the ocean, warm down here, and spent the night making love on the beach. Neither could believe they had two weeks of this ahead of them. The months of wedding plans, some which drove them to consider eloping, were made bearable by all of this.

Charlie held his husband close to him as the sun rose. "I have a feeling we have made a good start on our family."

* * *

Harry and Charlie had an incredible two weeks on Mustique and on a few other islands as well. They hadn't come back pregnant but were happy trying. Draco won the race to propose, proposing to George at the party his parents had planned to celebrate him and Hermione done law school. Hermione had proposed two days later when Ginny came with her to France to see her parents. Both couples chose not to wait and have a summer wedding though not a double. Draco and George would marry at the end of August. Draco stated working for his dad right out of law school and could take the time. Hermione didn't start her new job till fall and Ginny was off as well. They were to marry first at the Burrow. Harry had paid for the honeymoon and the small expense of the wedding as his gift. Hermione's parents gave the couple the money they saved for their daughter for college and wedding money. The couple, paired with what they saved from living at Grimmauld, they paid a huge deposit on a five bedroom townhouse near the Malfoy townhouse. Ron and Lavender were getting close to a place as well, but with Lavender on maternity leave, their son due in September, they were waiting. Hermione and Ginny would move into their house when they got back.

The night before their wedding Hermione and Ginny had their bachelorette parties. The girls would be back from their honeymoon two days before the boys married. Molly was happy all her kids would be married. Hermione planned to be the carrier. Magic IVF would allow them to have a baby that was both of theirs. Like Harry, since Ginny was playing quidditch, it was safer. Her firm would give her maternity leave.

Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek. "I am counting on you keeping her honest."

Hermione looked at Charlie. "Maybe I should tell you the same."

Charlie laughed. "More worried about my husband."

Harry kissed his husband and whispered. "Are you sure about going?"

Charlie reminded him. "It is just a pub. Besides no one is supposed to know yet."

Harry touched his husband's stomach. "I know I worry too much."

Charlie assured him. "I love you for it."

Ginny pulled her brother away. "You are coming with us."

Hermione looked at Harry. "Something you need to tell me?"

Harry gave her a small smile. "This is your day."

Hermione smiled in confirmation. "Glad you are coming."

Harry laughed. "You will have to commiserate with Charlie when you are."

Hermione and Ginny were waiting a few months so Hermione would be done a year and entitled to paid maternity leave. Harry and Charlie learned a few days before that Charlie was pregnant. He was barely pregnant, likely conceived around when Charlie had come with him to Turkey for the finals, Harry and the national team winning their second world cup with Harry. They lost in the semifinals last year. The United had been league champions two seasons in a row. Ginny was determined to beat him, a reserve again this year, but had yet to. Charlie was due in mid-April, around their one year anniversary. Remus was the only one who knew so far, he had been with his son and son in law, well and his husband who ran the test. They planned to tell the others after the wedding. Fleur was due in October with a second girl. Victoire and her sister on the way were the only girls, with Artie and the twins, and Ron's son on the way. Harry and Charlie pictured a boy but would be happy either way.

Hermione and Harry had spent the night at the Lovegood house after the party. Luna and her dad had been happy to offer. Luna of course lived with her husband, married a little less than a year. She was five months pregnant with her first son. The next afternoon the wedding was held in the orchards behind the Burrow. Harry stood for Hermione and Luna for Ginny, choosing one a piece. Muggle gowns were popular now, and Hermione wore her mother's gown. Ginny was wearing her mother's wedding robes though they had been altered and modernized a bit. They were both walked to the front by their parents. Molly was as proud and in tears through the vows as any other wedding.

Molly hugged Ginny after the wedding. "My little girl married."

Ginny returned the hug. "I am glad you are here Mum."

Molly knew why she said it and turned to Hermione for a hug. "I am so happy to welcome you to the family."

Jean was hugging Ginny. "You are both radiant brides."

Hermione kissed her wife. "No having to sneak into the orchards."

Ginny looked towards the reception. "We could if it gets too much."

George smirked. "Count yourselves lucky. Not the society nightmare I am looking at."

Molly shushed her son. "Narcissa and I have worked to make it special for you."

Draco whispered to his fiancé. "I still say we consider eloping."

Harry heard. "I don't know which mum would kill you first. They didn't do too badly with ours."

George nodded. "We can hope."

The reception was out in the open, no tent. Draco and Charlie were the only siblings not to get married here. Percy, Fred and Ron had married here like Bill and now Ginny. All the weddings had their own personal touches to be different. Unlike the much more formal of Percy and Bill, the girls aimed for simpler like Fred and Ron's were. Bare picnic tables with center pieces that were wood baskets filled with apples and daisies, a favorite of both brides, scattered across the grass. They opted not for a band but just music with a spell. Though a three course meal, it was a simple country meal, something like what Molly would have served around the family table. There were stone ware pitchers, and mason jar glasses. The table numbers were pictures of the girls, and there were other personal touches. The girls changed before they were to leave, and Harry handed them a portkey. Like his own honeymoon, the girls didn't know where they were going, Harry kept it a secret.

Ginny and Hermione knew where ever Harr sent them would be amazing. They were amazed when they opened their eyes and found they were at an exclusive resort in the Greek Isles. It was a wizarding resort they found out on Mykonos and they could easily portkey to other isles for sites.

Ginny led her wife into the bedroom of their honeymoon suite. "See what I see?"

"Wine? We had a lot at the wedding."

Ginny picked up the grapes. "I was thinking these."

Hermione drew her wife down onto the bed. "I recall something in myth about feeding your lover grapes."

Ginny ran a hand up her wife's inner thigh. "My Aphrodite, but who would I be?"

Hermione reached and unclasped her wife's hair. "My beautiful Artemis."

Ginny pushed Hermione back. "I don't think there was anything about those two in myths."

Hermione used her wand to undress them. "I guess we will just have to make our own."

Ginny's hands went to Hermione's breasts. "This time next year you may have a new girl suckling this."

Hermione groaned as Ginny's teeth sunk into her nipple. "Yes."

Ginny continued suckling until her hand found her wife wet and ready. "I bought a special toy."

Hermione watched Ginny go to her bag. "A new toy."

Ginny came back with a double ended dildo strapped. "We should both enjoy this one."

Hermione happily pulled her wife down between her legs, already wet for her. Ginny thrust deep into her wife, taking pleasure not only in the dildo and her wife's moans, but the word wife. As they both were lost in the first of many rounds, they both reveled in the new role. They may have IVF till Christmas but they were both picturing a baby in their arms. They fell asleep happily entwined some hours later, missing the sunrise but they would see it another day. They had a late brunch out on the terrace, and looked over the brochures, they would venture out sometimes.

Hermione toasted her wife with a mimosa. "To my beautiful wife and the start of our married life."

 **An: One last chapter to wrap it up is to come. Hope you have enjoyed.**


	21. new babies

Harry and Charlie were not surprised by the reaction when they told the family. Hermione had permission to tell Ginny on their honeymoon. Molly was a mix of crying and fretting over her son Charlie had been her first child to come out and she had always worried about his future. She had never imagined him pregnant but it suited him well. Ginny and Hermione arrived back two days before George's wedding, with a gift for the baby. George and Draco were the last to wed, married on the quidditch pitch at Malfoy Manor. Though Narcissa had gone overboard, worse than Harry, the boys both enjoyed it. It seems they had good timing as they arrived home the day before Lavender went into labor. The whole family had been together to welcome little Lindon Ronald Weasley into the world. The couple had started looking at homes near the Burrow, Lavender offered a promotion to assistant manager after maternity leave, knowing money would stretch further. She was doing seamstress work and some designing from home with the baby, making extra money. Her designs selling in the store were making a deposit for her and Ron. Ron had received a raise and already been told his boss planned to retire in a year and leave him to run the store. He'd inherit when the man died.

Narcissa was given an early Christmas gift when her son and son in law announced George was pregnant. They were due early August, a few weeks before their first anniversary, around the girl's. Hermione and Ginny started IVF in the New Years and were pregnant, due late October. The boys found out they were expecting a boy days before Charlie gave birth. He and Harry had told no one the sex of their baby. Their son came into the world a few days early, the day before their first wedding anniversary in fact. They had chosen to have him at school.

Harry lay in bed with his husband watching. "I can't believe he is here."

Charlie looked up from his son who nursed. "He is so beautiful."

Harry looked at the door. "You know they will rush in soon."

"Not until he is ready for company at least." Charlie said.

"And you think they can be patient?"

Severus laughed as he came from Poppy's office. "Grandpa Moony is guarding the door."

Harry smiled at the man. "You may need to rescue your husband."

Severus smirked. "May be a risk to my life."

Charlie smirked. "Leave your husband to fend for himself? They don't seem to be rampaging."

Severus shrugged. "They tend to favor him more."

Harry reminded him. "Too many cauldrons."

"There is that."

Charlie let Harry take the baby when he was ready to burp. "The twins are likely at more risk."

Harry laughed. "If you're mom and my dad knew they knew."

The twins had been at the ultrasound as had Remus and Charlie's parents. The couple were the only ones told but Harry could not keep secrets from the twins. And Charlie had agreed. But if they told one grandparent they'd have to tell all so none of the grandparents knew .Victoire and Dominique were definitely outnumbered now, 2 girls and 5 boys. With Evan and baby Malfoy on the way, that was only increasing. Hermione and Ginny didn't know yet but they were hoping for a little girl. But like Harry and Charlie had been, were happy either way.

Finally Remus was saved when the others were allowed to come in. Remus though was leading the charge. He as a bit jealous his husband was a nurse and got to be in. If Harry had been the pregnant one he may have been in the room but Charlie was different.

Molly was in tears. "A little boy?"

Harry nodded. "A new grandson."

Arthur shook his head when Harry went to hand them the baby. "Let the first time Grandpa hold him."

Remus didn't have to be asked twice. "He is beautiful."

Fred looked down at him. "What kind of Weasley is this?"

George agreed. "No red hair or freckles in sight."

Charlie smirked. "Keep that up little brother."

Harry smiled. "Just proving he should be Lord Potter. But he does have Charlie's nose and mouth."

Remus smiled. "But your hair and your mum's eyes."

Hermione touched his face when Molly was holding him. "What name have you chosen?"

Charlie did the honors. "Your little godson is Evan Prewett Lupin-Potter."

Harry explained. "Decided to name him for both of our mothers."

Remus smiled. "A dad may have been more traditional, but both your parents would be so proud."

Arthur agreed. "The Prewett name lives on."

They had known Remus was right, a grandfather was more traditional, but decided not to be traditional. Besides Percy already had Artie and Harry had two dads. They chose to honor their moms instead, by choosing their maiden names. Evan was a Welsh form of John, so Harry thought it also honored Remus through his dad. Hermione and Bill had been chosen to serve as godparents to the baby. It was one tradition they did follow, using their witnesses. The twins had pouted a bit but were right in assuming they likely would be used next child.

In the morning Harry got to take Charlie and Evan home to their apartments. It would be a few weeks before Evan could travel except by bus, and they had opted to have him at school. By the end of the school year, he would be ready to take home to the manor or Grimmauld.

Charlie was surprised by the bow on the door. "What is this?"

Harry smiled. "A surprise."

"We already did the room here and at our home."

Harry shook his head. "I had Luna help with something."

Charlie was amazed when the door opened. "Harry?"

Harry smiled. "Our anniversary today after all. Do you approve?"

Charlie kissed him. "This is amazing. I have no gift for…."

Harry reminded Charlie as he sunk into the rocking chair. "You are holding the best gift you could give me."

Charlie smiled as his son nursed. "I thought we agreed he was both our gift."

Harry shrugged. "I guess muggles have something called a push gift."

Charlie looked at the murals. "I will have to thank Luna. This must have taken forever."

Harry nodded. "Duplicates in all his nurseries. She insisted."

"Maybe shouldn't take credit, really her gift."

Harry pouted. "Is that the thanks I get?"

Charlie reached across his son to kiss his husband. Harry did have another gift he gave his husband when the baby was down. It was a family ring, with their stones and Evan's. But while the nursery had been ready for the baby, Harry had wanted it extra special. The once blue walls above the chair rail, on three walls, were now a mural. The pictures were from Winnie the Pooh, a book Evan's proud godmother gave them. Charlie smiled at the Winnie the Pooh and his honey that was above the crib. The room was perfect, especially the quidditch mobile added.

Harry showed him the first family photo sitting next to the chair. "The first of many."

* * *

Evan was soon the little prince of most of the adults in his life. He often accompanied his dads to their office hours. Molly took him at times. She was already taking care of Lindon. Lavender and Ron had bought a four bedroom house in town and Lavender recently returned to work. She had been promoted to assistant manager and was able to sell her designs in shop. Ron's boss would retire next year and leave him to run the shop. He already told Ron he would leave Ron the shop when he died, he had no family. Molly was so thrilled to have grandkids to take care of. And that increased mid-August with the arrival of her third blonde grandchild, first male one. Fleur and Bill's daughters were strawberry blonde. Little Luca Arcturo Malfoy was the image of Draco but George's eyes. Narcissa was as delighted as Molly in her new little grandson.

Baby Granger decided to take his or her sweet time. Ginny had her reserve seeker playing, having made started that year, to be with her wife. By Halloween weekend the healers were considering induction as Hermione was six days late. It seemed the baby just wanted a special date.

Harry was with Evan in their sitting room when there was a knock. "Trick or treaters?"

Charlie had come into the room. "May be popular in our world now but not in school."

Harry smiled when he found Luna. "Should have brought Frankie. The boys could have a Halloween party."

Luna kissed his cheek. "Your godson would have liked it. But we have to get to the hospital."

Charlie grinned. "Our new niece or nephew is on the way."

Harry smiled. "Feeling it's a little girl."

Luna agreed. "Little date for Frankie."

Harry and Charlie came with her. "Definitely no competition, Evan's cousin."

Neville met them at the bus with his son "Good thing the school has other chaperones."

"You and Charlie could stay for the dance." Harry laughed.

Charlie smirked. "My niece or nephew even if not godfather.'

Neville motioned to the kids. "Someone will have to hold these two as you two gush over a baby."

Luna smiled. "Never been a godmother before."

Hermione and Ginny were following in the path of Harry and Charlie, using their witnesses. Draco and George had as well, using Fred and Blaise. Harry and Ginny were godparents to little Frankie Longbottom. Percy and George were the only ones who hadn't chosen Harry, Penny was pregnant again, but Harry would be shocked to be chosen. He would be for a second Malfoy though. He and Charlie served together for Victoire, and he served with Pavarti for Lindon.. There was no surprise a full waiting room when they got to the hospital.

About a half hour later they were ushered into the room. The two girls seemed to have their wish as they were holding a little pink bundle. Jean claimed her little granddaughter. Like her wedding, Ginny was so happy her Mum was there and happy for them.

Molly kissed her daughter. "Congratulations."

Ginny smiled. "Wil have to use a color spell."

"The quilt I made is already pink."

Hermione looked at her mother in law. "How?"

Ginny saw her wife's look. 'I didn't tell her.'

Molly laughed. "Grandma's intuition."

Jean was so pleased. "I admit I had a few little dressed tucked away just in case."

Hermione looked at her dad. "Not disappointed, still pink."

Michael kissed his daughter. "Disappointed? How could any man be, surrounded by such beautiful women? Especially this new one."

Harry asked. "And my newest goddaughter?"

Ginny did the honors. "Cora Devon Granger."

Hermione smiled as Harry held her. "Named for two places close to our hearts."

The girls had chosen not to directly name her for family. Cora was a name for Persephone, the goddess of spring. The girls had visited a temple that had belonged to Persephone on Mykonos on their honeymoon. She was also considered a goddess of fertility. They had thrown a coin into the well and the temple, a wizarding custom, though knowing they would wait till Christmas to try. Devon was in honor of the Burrow, where their romance had started, and a place as special to Hermione as Ginny. Unlike Evan and Luca, Cora had not escaped the Weasley coloring. Though she had the freckles, her hair was a darker auburn shade that some of the Weasleys had been blessed with. She promised to be a little stunner.

Molly looked at Evan when they went to leave. "Why don't you let me take him for the night?'

Charlie was surprised. "Kreacher can retrieve some bottles I have in case, but….."

"You boys should enjoy a night off. You will be in London tomorrow anyways."

Arthur saw the look. "Harry will want to show Cora her nursery."

Harry laughingly agreed. "But the whole night…."

Molly assured them. "I haven't forgotten how to take care of a baby."

Arthur thought. "You boys could likely enjoy a baby free night."

Harry kissed his husband. "Has been a while."

Charlie reluctantly handed over his son. "Call if you need…."

Molly assured them. "Go enjoy a night. He will be fine."

Harry called the elf. "Bring some bottles and the rest for Molly."

Arthur laughed as the boys left. "You have baby-sat him before."

Molly reminded him. "Leaving a baby over night for the first time is never easy. Remember when your mother took Bill?"

Arthur did. "Practically had to pry him from your arms."

It got easier with Bill and other babies. Technically it was not the first sleepover. Remus had taken his grandson one night. But Charlie and Harry had still been in the school. They were both reluctant but they headed out for a late dinner and by the time they went to a movie, were relaxed. By the time they got to Grimmauld, and Charlie pressed his husband up against a wall in a hungry kiss, any concerns slipped away for now.

Charlie whispered in his husband's ear as he drove into him from behind. "Plan to keep you up all night for other reasons."

 **AN: As promised, babies to round out the story. Hope you approve of the ending. I am looking for a PLOT CHALLENGE for a new story.**

 **Evan Prewett Lupin-Potter: Evan (Gaelic) little warrior. In honor of Lily Evans, his grandmother. Prewett (Welsh) means little brave one. For Molly Prewett, his other grandmother.**

 **Luca Arcturo Malfoy: Luca (Latin) light. Variation of Lucius, for Grandpa Malfoy. Arcturo (Latin) bear. Variation of Arthur for Grandpa Weasley.**

 **Cora Devon Granger: Cora (Greek) form of Persephone/Kora, goddess of spring and fertility. There was a temple to her on Mykonos where the couple honeymooned. Devon (English) the county in England where the Burrow is located.**


End file.
